juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum10
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Lipiec *Chiellini: Ibra? Niech lepiej odejdzie! :W ostatnim wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Sky Sport, obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini, wypowiedział się na temat tegorocznej walki z Interem i poziomie, jaki już teraz prezentują Bianconeri. Z Interem nigdy nie jest łatwo konkurować - powiedział Włoch. Najważniejsze będzie to, żeby patrzeć pod nogi i nie popełnić błędu. Jesteśmy silniejsi niż w zeszłym sezonie, teraz potrzebujemy tylko konsekwencji i równego poziomu gdy. Chcemy znowu wygrywać. Ostatnio byliśmy blisko, teraz chcemy to w końcu osiągnąć. Ibrahimović? Lepiej dla nas, gdyby odszedł i mam taką nadzieję, ale Inter nie jest aż tak głupi i go nie sprzeda. Zapytany o obecny poziom drużyny, Chiellini odpowiedział: Juve musi być solidną drużyną złożoną ze świetnych indywidualności. Znam Felipe Melo, ale Diego jestem za to bardzo ciekawy. Nedved? Nie wyobrażam go sobie w koszulce Interu i nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jestem pewien, że nie podjąłby się współpracy z nimi choćby ze względu na szacunek wobec kibiców i nas, piłkarzy. Świetnie byłoby móc go widzieć w składzie naszego sztabu technicznego. Może trochę dziwnie, ale i tak świetnie. Jest jednym z nas, może nam bardzo pomóc. Ataki wobec Cannavaro i Zebiny? Stoimy po ich stronie. Mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do kompromisu między nimi a kibicami i że ci ostatni ich uszanują. 120px|right *Paolo De Ceglie zostaje w Juventusie :Na antenie Radio Kiss Kiss agent Paolo De Ceglie, Carlo Pallavicino, przyznał, że młody Włoch pozostanie w Juve, jako że Ciro Ferrara chce współpracować z nim w nadchodzącym sezonie. Zapytany o to, czy w przypadku przeprowadzki Fabio Grosso do Juventusu Paolo De Ceglie wyląduje w Napoli, Pallavicino odpowiedział: Nie mam pojęcia. Z tego, co wiem, Paolo pozostaje w planach Ciro Ferrary, więc myślę, że będzie grał w nadchodzącym sezonie w koszulce Juventusu. Szefowie klubu poinformowali z resztą oficjalnie, że Paolo pozostaje poza działaniami transferowymi i tego się osobiście trzymam. Owszem, Napoli pozostaje świetną opcją dla De Ceglie i ciężko byłoby wierzyć w to, że odmówiłby im współpracy. Jasne jest jednak również, że dla chłopaka, który wyrósł w drużynie młodzieżowej Juventusu i który spełnił swoje marzenie o grze w pierwszej drużynie tego klubu, celem jest ponowna gra na samym szczycie. *Ferrara przed drugim debiutem :Po dwóch miesiącach Ciro Ferrara przygotowuje się na drugi debiut w roli trenera Juventusu. Bianconeri rozegrają pierwszy w tym sezonie mecz towarzyski z zespołem Cisco Roma. O meczu, treningach i Felipe Melo Ferrara wypowiedział się w ostatnim wywiadzie. Podczas pierwszej w tym sezonie konferencji prasowej Ciro Ferrara powiedział: Dla prawdziwych przygotowań i testów muszę mieć do dyspozycji całą drużynę. Dlatego też liczę na to, że będę w stanie wystawić na jedną połowę cały skład, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie Diego i Sissoko nie zagrają w tym spotkaniu. Spróbujemy zagrać ofensywnie w środku pola, choć nie chciałbym się skupiać na cyfrach, liczbach czy formacjach. To, co mnie interesuje, to pozostawienie dobrego wrażenia po grze w tym spotkaniu. Dopiero za kilka dni Ferrara będzie miał u boku ekipę w pełnym składzie. Nowy Juventus cieszy jednak trenera Bianconerich. Klub dołożył niesamowitych starań i spełnił moje oczekiwania. Cel był jasny: mieć dwóch piłkarzy na każdą pozycję. Jak podchodzę do nowego sezonu? Jestem bardzo zmotywowany, jestem świadomy odpowiedzialności, jaką ponoszę, ale nie obawiam się tego, co mnie czeka. Czekając na mecze warte trzy punkty każdy Bianconeri wolą nie czynić żadnych deklaracji, podobnych do tych sprzed roku. Nie zwykłem mawiać i nie zamierzam mówić tego typu rzeczy - tłumaczy Ferrara. Nigdy nie robiłem tego też jako piłkarz. O celach rozmawialiśmy w szatni, choć na pewno będziemy mierzyć w sam szczyt. Nikt nie powiedział mi jak do tej pory, że mam wygrać scudetto, ale nie było to nawet potrzebne. Wielu było już takich, którzy wygrywało scudetto w gadkach i deklaracjach przedsezonowych, a potem nie zachodziło zbyt daleko. Zapytany o lukę między Juventusem a Interem odpowiedział: O tym, czy istnieje jakakolwiek, zdecyduje samo boisko. Jak się okazuje, Ciro Ferrara zaproponował współpracę Nedvedowi, który zrezygnował już z pracy w charakterze piłkarza. Rozmawiałem z nim i powiedziałem, że chciałbym z nim współpracować. Pavel podjął decyzję o zakończeniu kariery piłkarskiej i potrzebuje kilku miesięcy odpoczynku. Myślę jednak, że ostatecznie zgodzi się na współpracę, być może z początkiem rozgrywek. Jeśli podejmie się tego zadania, będę bardzo zadowolony. Zapytany o Felipe Melo, odpowiedział: To świetny wybór dla Juve, zwłaszcza kiedy weźmie się pod uwagę wartość i umiejętności tego piłkarza. D'Agostino? On też mi się podoba, ale kiedy jasne stało się, że jesteśmy w stanie sprowadzić Melo, nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, którego z tej dwójki chcę mieć w swoim zespole. Juventus zainwestował w mercato najwięcej spośród wszystkich klubów we Włoszech. Przed nami jest tylko Real Madryt. Czy przybycie do drużyny Felipe Melo, który nawiasem mówiąc wybrał już numer koszulki - 4 - oznacza koniec mercato w wykonaniu Juventusu? Po przybyciu Diego, Cannavaro i Melo jesteśmy w stanie pracować nieco spokojniej. Wzmocniliśmy kluczowe dla nas pozycje. Jeśli dojdziemy do wniosku, że potrzeba nam kogoś jeszcze, nie wykluczam kolejnych zakupów, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o jakiegoś środkowego obrońcę. 120px|right *Melo na testach - zgodnie z planem :Wczoraj o godzinie 15:30 zgodnie z planem Felipe Melo przybył do Perugii, by poddać się testom medycznym pod okiem profesora Giuliano Cerulliego - tego samego, który operował i leczył Trezeguet i Sissoko. Po wizycie w klinice Melo miał pojechać do Turynu, by przejść kolejną turę badań. Podpisanie kontraktu przez obie strony ma nastąpić prawdopodobnie jutro. W Pinzolo Brazylijczyk będzie trenował od poniedziałku. *Secco: Juventus z Melo będzie silniejszy :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu, Alessio Secco W wywiadzie dla dziennika La Nazione wypowiedział się na temat Felipe Melo, brazylijskiego pomocnika, który już prawie na 100% zawita na dwór Starej Damy. Oficjalnego potwierdzenia jeszcze nie było, ale zarówno prasa, jak i kibice uznali transfer za fakt dokonany. Secco jednak tonuje nastroje: Przystopujcie z entuzjazmem i nie uznajcie sprawy za zamkniętą. Nie ma jeszcze podpisu. Początkowo wszystko wskazywało na to, że do Juve trafi D'Agostino z Udinese. Dlaczego więc Melo, a nie D'Agostino?: To dwaj zupełnie inni zawodnicy. Melo jest silniejszy, potężniejszy, D'Agostino bardziej techniczny, grający z większym polotem. Po przemyśleniu sprawy wybraliśmy rozwiązanie stawiające na pierwszym miejscu siłę i moc, ale zarazem nie wykluczające talentu. Złośliwi mówią, że Melo razem z Sissoko będą kolekcjonować kartki: Nie zgadzam się. Ale o problemie będziemy myśleć jak już sfinalizujemy transfer Melo. Jaki wpływ na mercato miały sugestie Ferrary?: Cannavaro i Diego sprowadziliśmy zanim zajął miejsce Ranieriego. Rozmawialiśmy z Ferrarą i jest na tak, jeśli chodzi o obu tych zawodników. O Melo wypowiadał się w samych superlatywach i jego opinia została wzięta pod uwagę. 120px|right *Oryginalny trening Juventusu... :Piłkarze Juventusu trenują bark w bark, a raczej... ręka w rękę. Ciro Ferrara i jego sztab eksperymentują z programem treningów. Ostatnio zawodnicy Starej Damy rozegrali gierkę wewnętrzną jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Drużyny były dwie, ale i podwójni zawodnicy. Piłkarze zostali dobrani parami (tak jak Diego i Amauri na zdjęciu) i w takim składzie stanowili "jednego zawodnika". Mecz więc był pojedynkiem dwóch drużyn, w których występowały pary piłkarzy. Oprócz ćwiczenia Bianconeri mieli przy tej okazji sporo zabawy. *Nedved: We Włoszech nie zagram :Pavel Nedved zabrał w końcu głos w temacie swojej przyszłości. Po pierwsze Czech zapewnił, że nie będzie grał dla Interu. Po drugie jednak, nie zamierza też wejść w skład sztabu Juventusu. Zagranica? Kto wie... W wywiadzie dla Gazzetta dello Sport Nedved powiedział: Powiedziałem sobie stop, przynajmniej we Włoszech. Dziękuję ludziom i klubom, które wyraziły swoje zainteresowanie współpracą ze mną, okazali wiarę w moje siły i byli skłonni zaproponować mi kolejny rok gry. Czuję jednak, że nie powinienem grać w innym trykocie niż ten, w którym ostatnich latach walczyłem. Następnie zaznaczył: W tym momencie muszę też niestety odmówić szefostwu Juventusu i odrzucić zaproszenie dotyczące pracy na stanowisku kierowniczym albo wejścia w skład sztabu technicznego. Dziennikarze uważają, że Nedved jeszcze wybiegnie na boisko, tyle że faktycznie za granicami Italii. Mówi się o Stanach Zjednoczonych i Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. Opcją cały czas pozostaje też ojczysty kraj Nedveda, Czechy. 120px|right *Grosso w następnym tygodniu w Juve? :Włoski obrońca, Fabio Grosso w dalszym ciągu ma szansę przenieść się do Turynu i to jeszcze tego lata - informuję francuska prasa, lecz jego przeprowadzka, zależy od Cissokho, który to miałby trafić na jego miejsce do Lyonu - taką informację podaję Le Parisien. W niedawnej przeszłości agent Grosso informował, że jego klient chce wrócić do Włoch, ale wtedy nie było ku temu okazji. Nie mniej jednak teraz, gdy drużyna z Lyonu chce pozyskać Cissokho (który to ostatnimi czasy był podobno jedną noga w Milanie przyp. red.) z FC Porto, włoski obrońca może zmienić pracodawcę. Juventus był praktycznie przez całe lato łączony z tym byłym defensorem Palermo, lecz nic z tego nie wynikło, jednakże agent piłkarza informuję, że powrót Grosso do Włoch, a przynajmniej do Juve, wydaje się być mało prawdopodobny, gdyż Stara Dama dysponuję już innymi lewymi obrońcami. 31- lewy obrońca Lyonu zaliczył w zakończonym nie dawno sezonie 28 występów we francuskich rozgrywkach będąc ostoją obrony swojej drużyny. Jednocześnie Olympique Lyon zdążył pozyskać już napastnika FC Porto - Lisandro Lopeza - co może oznaczać koniec zainteresowania Francuzów piłkarzem 29-krotnego Mistrza Włoch, Davidem Trezeguet. *Będą protesty przeciwko Cannavaro :Drużyna Juventusu zebrała się w tym tygodniu w Val Rendena aby rozpocząć przygotowania do sezonu. Tłumy kibiców przychodzą obserwować pierwsze kroki Diego w świecie Bianconerich, jednak La Stampa donosi, że grupa ultrasów wydaje się bardziej zainteresowana protestami przeciwko Cannavaro, który dołączy do zespołu w czwartek. Real wyrzucił Cię, Napoli odmówiło. Tylko przez chciwość wróciłeś - można było przeczytać na jednym z transparentów podczas wczorajszych sesji treningowych. Cannavaro powraca do Juventusu pomimo protestów fanów, którzy nazwali go zdrajcą gdy ten odszedł 3 lata temu do Realu Madryt. Grupa Viking rozpoczęła produkcję koszulek z napisami Cannavaro najemnik na przodzie oraz Nie ma wybaczenia dla zdrajców z tyłu. Jeden z reprezentantów grupy wypowiedział się na temat sytuacji: To jest cios! Nie ma znaczenia jak będziemy obrażać Cannavaro. Nie powinien był tutaj wracać. Nie tylko jest chytry - powiedział, że będzie szczęśliwy mogąc grać w Napoli. Będziemy protestować przeciwko niemu. Dwa mecze nie wystarczą by zapomnieć - zakończył. 120px|right *Trzeci dzień w Pinzolo :Trzeci dzień treningów w Pinzolo rozpoczął się od testów sprawnościowych. Bianconeri mieli do przebiegnięcia dystans trzech kilometrów, co miało zweryfikować ich kondycję fizyczną przed fazą intensywniejszych treningów, która rozpocznie się w niedzielę. Zawodnicy przystąpili do tej próby z wielkim zaangażowaniem, szczególnie wyróżniał się Cristian Poulsen, który jest w doskonałej formie i nie dał szans pozostałym kolegom. Dobrze spisali się też Momo Sissoko, Ciro Immobile, Hasan Salihamidzic i Cristiano Zanetti, którzy uzupełnili pierwszą piątkę "klasyfikacji". O 17.30 zespół wrócił do Centro Sportivo Pineta na popołudniową sesję treningową. Przy obecności prawie 4300 kibiców Bianconeri rozpoczęli od ćwiczeń siłowych, a następnie Ferrara podzielił zespół na dwie drużyny, które rozegrały ze sobą mini-sparing. Trener oparł się na ustawieniu 4-3-1-2. Z jednej strony zagrali: Chimenti na bramce, Zebina, Marrone, Ariaudo i Salihamidzic w obronie, Bianco, Poulsen i Tiago w pomocy, Diego jako trequartista, Amauri i Immobile w ataku. Z drugiej strony: Manninger między słupkami, Bamba, Grygera, Alcibiade, Mirarchi w obronie, Pirrotta, Zanetti i Sissoko za plecami wysuniętego Dauda, który został później zmieniony przez Esposito, w ofensywie Del Piero i Trezeguet. Sparing zakończył się rezultatem 3-1 dla drużyny Diego i Amauriego. Wynik otworzył Trezeguet, który zamienił na bramkę strzał Dauda odbity przez Chimentiego. Wyrównał Bianco, wykorzystując piłkę odbitą przez Manningera. Końcówka to popis Amauriego, który najpierw zdobył bramkę na 2-1, a później zaasystował Diego, który ustalił wynik na 3-1. *Dunga: Diego i Melo przyniosą sukcesy :Brazylijski szkoleniowiec, Carlos Dunga stwierdził, że transfery Felipe Melo oraz Diego pomogą sprowadzić trofea z powrotem do Turynu. Według doniesień z Włoch Bianconeri pozyskali pomocnika Fiorentiny za kwotę 25 milionów euro (część kwoty stanowi karta Marchionniego) jednak na oficjalne potwierdzenie należy poczekać do poniedziałku kiedy piłkarz pojawi się w Turynie na testach medycznych. Myślę że Melo i Diego przyniosą Juve pasmo sukcesów. Bianconeri pozyskali dwóch nadzwyczajnych zawodników - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. Selekcjoner, który w 1994 roku jako kapitan Canarinhos zdobył mistrzostwo świata widzi w Melo część samego siebie... Podobieństwa są jednakże każdy piłkarz jest inny. Dobrą cechą Melo jest twardy charakter. Jego osobowość i umiejętności dają mu możliwość dyktowania tempa gry. Felipe doskonale widzi co się dzieje dookoła niego. 120px|right *Lechia - Juventus na otwarcie Areny Bałtyckiej? :Jeżeli wierzyć doniesieniom dziennikarzy newsweek.pl za dwa lata możemy mieć niepowtarzalną okazje gościć drużynę Juventusu w Polsce! Wszystko za sprawą budowanej w Gdańsku Areny Bałtyckiej, na której w czasie trwania Mistrzostw Europy w 2012 roku mają zostać rozegrane trzy spotkania grupowe i jeden ćwierćfinał. Mecz otwarcia ma się odbyć w 2011 roku. Czy będzie to Juve? Takie decyzje podejmuje, i spotkania kontraktuje, operator stadionu. My na razie odpowiadamy tylko za budowę obiektu. Ale mecz Lechia - Juventus to byłaby historyczna rzecz - mówi Michał Kruszyński ze spółki BIEG 2012, która odpowiada za budowę stadionu. Operator Areny Bałtyckiej ma zostać wybrany do końca tego roku i wtedy też zapadną ostateczne decyzje. Wybór rywala nie może być przypadkowy. Dlatego pierwszą myślą osób odpowiadających za projekt Euro 2012 w Gdańsku było ściągnięcie ekipy 29-krotnego Mistrza Włoch. Pomysł nawiązuje do historycznego spotkania między klubami z Gdańska i Turynu. Drużyny spotkały się w pierwszej rundzie Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. Pierwszy mecz zakończył się niekwestionowanym zwycięstwem Starej Damy 7:0. Mecz w Gdańsku odbył się 28 września 1983 roku i mimo porażki 2:3 Lechiści do dzisiaj wspominają to spotkanie z wielkim sentymentem. Mecz w Gdańsku przeszedł do historii, stając się manifestacją poparcia dla Solidarności. Na meczu pojawiły się transparenty delegalizowanego związku, a także sam przewodniczący NSZZ Solidarność Lech Wałęsa. W przerwie meczu, 40 tysięcy kibiców przez kilka minut klaskało i skandowało "Lechu, Lechu" na cześć Lecha Wałęsy, któremu udało się przedostać na gdański stadion. *Zebina: Chciałbym więcej grać :Obrońca Juventusu, Jonathan Zebina, z powodu kontuzji w poprzednim sezonie rozegrał zaledwie 8 spotkań. Kiedy zespół objął Ciro Ferrara forma turyńskiego klubu wystrzeliła. Francuz ma nadzieję, że to samo stanie się z nim pod wodzą nowego trenera. Gdyby Ranieri został nie byłoby tu miejsca dla mnie - powiedział dla Goal.com Italia. Chcę grać, nie jestem z tych, którzy potrafią siedzieć i przyglądać się grze z boku. Wspieram resztę ale nie wystarcza mi to. Mam nadzieję, że mogę rozegrać 30 spotkań. Wierzę, że w przyszłym sezonie będziemy tak dobrzy jak w ostatnich dwóch meczach poprzedniego roku. Francuz wypowiedział się także na temat powrotu do Juve weterana calcio - Fabio Cannavaro: Byli Ci, którzy odeszli oraz inni, którzy tego nie zrobili - mogło to wyglądać jak unikalny wybór każdego z nas. Jednakże w moim przekonaniu wszyscy byliśmy ofiarami i jestem zadowolony, że Fabio znów jest z nami. Z jego doświadczeniem i jakością będziemy próbować wygrywać. 120px|right *Drugi trening Bianconerich :O godzinie 9:30 piłkarze Starej Damy odbyli drugi trening podczas zgrupowania w Pinzolo. Po rozgrzewce Ciro Ferrara podzielił drużynę na dwie grupy. Pierwsza, w której znaleźli się obrońcy pracowała pod okiem Massimiliano Maddaloniego. Pomocnicy i napastnicy trenowali z kolei z Dodo Sormanim. Po zajęciach z piłką zawodnicy Juventusu rozpoczęli drugą część treningu z Massimo Nerim i jego asystentami, Claudio Gaudino i Andreą Scanavino, trenerami od przygotowania fizycznego. Zaczęliśmy z niskiego pułapu. Stopniowo będziemy zwiększać intensywność zajęć - powiedział przed kamerą Juventus Channel Neri. Siłownia? To także ważny element przygotowania. Na pewno będziemy z niej korzystać - zapewnił. Trening trwał 120 minut, do godziny 11:30. Kolejna dwugodzinna sesja treningowa odbędzie się dziś popołudniu. *Diego bohaterem Pinzolo :Niepotrzebna była oficjalna prezentacja Diego w koszulce Juventusu, by w Pinzolo zrodziła się prawdziwa Diego-mania. Kibice Bianconerich nie mogli przywitać Brazylijczyka w lepszy sposób - od Vinovo do Trentino towarzyszył mu ciągły entuzjazm. Dziś rozpoczyna się moja przygoda z Juventusem. Spełnia się moje marzenie, które zrodziło się, gdy zaczęto mnie łączyć z tym wielkim klubem. Przez ten czas miałem okazję dowiedzieć się więcej o Juve, poznać jego historię i przeczytać o wielu zwycięstwach, ale przede wszystkim zobaczyć, jakich ma kibiców. Nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości, wiedziałem, że podejmuję najlepszą decyzję, Juve kibicowałem od małego. Przez ostatnie trzy lata grałem na środku boiska, niedaleko napastników, ta pozycja chyba najbardziej odpowiada moim umiejętnościom. Kto będzie wykonywał stałe fragmenty gry? Nie będzie z tym problemów, Del Piero to geniusz, będę miał zaszczyt móc grać obok niego, to fascynujące. Czemu numer 28 na koszulce? To data moich urodzin (28 lutego 1985), a także ich suma daje 10, z jaką grałem do tej pory. 120px|right *Transfery Melo i Marchionniego dogadane! :Negocjacje w sprawie Felipe Melo zostały już zamknięte i zakończone sukcesem - podają włoskie media. Jednocześnie dopięto też na ostatni guzik temat przeprowadzki do Florencji Marco Marchionniego. Juventus poszedł na rękę zarówno piłkarzowi, jak i Violi. Oprócz oddania karty Marco Marchionniego ostatecznie Bianconeri zapłacą Fiorentinie za Melo o jeden milion więcej niż miało to być według wcześniejszych ustaleń. Do kasy klubu z Florencji wpłynie 21 milionów. Dlaczego? W ten właśnie sposób oba kluby rozwiązały kwestię brakujących 200 tysięcy euro rocznie dla Marchionniego. Włoch żądał podwyżki pensji w takiej wysokości, a ponieważ szefostwu Starej Damy zależało na tym, żeby sfinalizować oba transfery, Secco i Blanc podjęli decyzję o wydaniu miliona więcej w zamian za pozytywny koniec tych historii. Marchionni już jutro opuści zgrupowanie w Pinzolo i dołączy do ekipy Fiorentiny. Piłkarz będzie zarabiał 1,3 miliona euro za każdy sezon gry w fioletowej koszulce. Juventus z kolei przygotowuje już powoli oficjalny komunikat w sprawie Felipe Melo. *Trezeguet wyląduje w Glasgow Rangers? :Przyszłość Davida Trezeguet wciąż jest niejasna, a media prześcigają się w plotkach transferowych. Tym razem pojawiła się wiadomość, że Francuzem zainteresowany jest Glasgow Rangers. Szkoci są rzekomo gotowi zapłacić za Trezegola 8 milionów funtów, co być może zadowoli władze Starej Damy. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że francuski napastnik nie mieści się w wizji trenera Ciro Ferrary, a mimo to pobiera pensję w wysokości 4 milionów funtów rocznie. Gdyby taka oferta ze strony Rangersów rzeczywiście wpłyneła, to dyrektor sportowy Alessio Secco z pewnością by się ucieszył. Wiadomo, że wartość rynkowa 31-letniego piłkarza z każdym sezonem spada, a dodatkowo odciążyłby znacząco budżet swojego klubu. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy Trezeguet będzie chiał grać w szkockim klubie, gdzie poziom piłkarski jest zdecydowanie niższy. Dlatego też chodzą plotki o zainteresowaniu ze strony Bayernu Monachium i transfer na Allianz Arena z pewnością Francuz rozważy jako pierwszy. 120px|right *Piłkarze Juve już trenują w Pinzolo :Juventus jest już w Pinzolo, piłkarze już trenują. Małe miasteczko przywitało z entuzjazmem Bianconerich, a szczególnym zainteresowaniem cieszył się rzecz jasna Brazylijczyk Diego, który rozdawał swoje pierwsze w roli zawodnika Juventusu autografy. Piłkarze wybiegli na boisko o godzinie 18:30. Godzinę wcześniej podjechali autokarem pod hotel, gdzie czekało mnóstwo fanów. Bianconeri rozpoczęli trening od lekkiego truchtu, nosząc na sobie już nowe stroje treningowe. *Michele Paolucci współwłasnością Sieny :Jak poinformowała dzisiaj oficjalna strona AC Sieny młody napastnik Juventusu, Michele Paolucci, będzie od przyszłego sezonu zawodnikiem klubu ze słonecznej Toskanii. Piłkarz mający 23 lata powrócił do Turynu po wypożyczeniu do Catanii jednak wiedząc, że nie ma szans na grę w składzie Ciro Ferrary postanowił opuścić klub. Michele stał się współwłasnością obu klubów jednak suma odstępnego za połowę karty nie została ujawniona. W poprzednim sezonie młody Włoch trafiał do siatki rywali 7 razy w 26 meczach pokazując swój potencjał. Na początku mercato łączono go z przeprowadzką do Udinese w ramach rozliczenia za Gaetano D'Agostino jednak oferta nie została zaakceptowana... Urodzony 6 stycznia 1986 roku napastnik występując w młodzieżowych sekcjach (od U-17 do U-21) reprezentacji Włoch strzelił łącznie 2 bramki w 13 rozegranych spotkaniach. 120px|right *Altafini: Melo jest dobry, ale Diego wzniesie Juve na wyższy poziom :Były napastnik Juventusu, Jose Altafini wierzy, że Felipe Melo podniesie jakość drużyny, ale upiera się, że to Diego będzie miał największy wpływ na Juve. Diego ma zostać zaprezentowany jutrzejszego wieczoru po oficjalnym rozpoczęciu przez Juve obozu przygotowawczego do nadchodzącego sezonu. Prezydent Bianconerich, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli przyznał wcześniej, że Juventus wciąż pracuje nad finalizacją transferu Melo. Altafini wyraził swój pogląd na to, jaki wpływ będą mieli jego rodacy na nowe oblicze Juventusu: Melo jest dobrym graczem, który świetnie sobie radzi. Bianconeri się zmieniają, nie sądzę by przedtem mieli w swojej drużynie trzech Brazylijczyków. To Milan był raczej zawsze klubem pro-brazylijskim - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia. Jeszcze nie sprowadzili Melo, ale uważam że to Diego będzie tym najważniejszym nabytkiem. On poradziłby sobie w każdej drużynie. Nie tylko jest bardzo kreatywny, ale także strzela bramki i to będzie właśnie bardzo ważne. *Cobolli: teraz czas na Del Piero :Juventus działa teraz na wielu frontach jednocześnie. Po domniemanym, czy może raczej już pewnym, sprowadzeniu Felipe Melo uwaga zarządu skupia się także na odnowieniu starych kontraktów. Pierwszym, którego pragną zatrzymać wciąż na Corso Galileo Ferraris jest kapitan Starej Damy, Alessandro Del Piero. Sam prezydent klubu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, zapewnia, że w przypadku Alexa rzecz potoczy się zupełnie przeciwnymi torami, niż jak miało to miejsce z Pavlem Nedvedem. Z Del Piero nie będzie żadnych zachwiań i niepewności. Myślę, że do rozpoczęcia rozgrywek wspólnie uda nam się dotrzeć do jakiejś korzystnej decyzji, aby nie wchodzić w nowy i istotny sezon w nastrojach niepotrzebnego napięcia i oczekiwania. Uważam też, iż wcale nie musi się to kończyć tak, jak w przypadku Nedveda. 120px|right *Prezentacja nowych strojów :Jutro w Pinzolo piłkarze Juventusu oficjalnie rozpoczną przygotowania do nowego sezonu. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, jeszcze dziś odbędzie się prezentacja nowych strojów, w których podopieczni Ciro Ferrary będą biegać po włoskich i europejskich boiskach. W dawnym warsztacie państwowego przedsiębiorstwa kolejowego w Turynie, Officine Grandi Riparazioni, o godzinie 17 działacze Starej Damy oraz przedstawiciele firmy Nike zaprezentują nowe komplety strojów (domowe, wyjazdowe oraz bramkarskie). Transmisje z tego wydarzenia przeprowadzi stacja Juventus Channel. *Diego zagra z "28", Marchisio z "8" :W przyszłym sezonie w Juve będą grały dwie "dziesiątki". Jedną z nich będzie rzecz jasna Alex Del Piero, drugą - Brazylijczyk Diego. Ten ostatni jednak, jako że nie mógł wybrać po prostu numeru "10", zarezerwowanego dla kapitana Juve, poradził sobie w inny sposób. Niegdyś grający w Interze Ivan Zamorano, chcąc grać z numerem "9", zarezerwowanym wówczas dla Ronaldo, poprosił o koszulkę z numerem "18", jednocześnie między obie te cyfry wstawił niewielki znak "+". Podobnie, choć nie wiadomo do końca jeszcze czy w ten sam sposób, poradził sobie Diego. Z ostatnich raportów z Włoch wynika, że piłkarz będzie grał z numerem "28" na plecach. Suma tych cyfr to oczywiście "10". Czekają nas też inne zmiany w numeracji Bianconerich. Amauri przejmie ukochaną "11" po Nedvedzie, a Marchisio odda swoją "19" na rzecz "8". Numer ten nosił niegdyś Marco Tardelli. Dzisiaj o godzinie 17:00 Juventus oficjalnie zaprezentuje nowe stroje na sezon 2009/10. 120px|right *Melo pozyskany? :Jak podaje Sky Sport Italia Juventus pozyskał Felipe Melo. O sfinalizowanej już transakcji trąbią też na pierwszych stronach dzisiejsze włoskie dzienniki sportowe. Na oficjalne potwierdzenie jednak trzeba poczekać przynajmniej do dzisiejszego popołudnia. Zawodnik Fiorentiny kosztował Juventus 20 milionów euro plus kartę zawodniczą Marco Marchionniego. Włoch wyceniany jest na kwotę między 4,5 a 5 milionów euro, dlatego pieniądze i jego karta zawodnicza opiewają w sumie na kwotę będącą równowartością klauzuli odejścia zawartej w kontrakcie Brazylijczyka. Sam Felipe ma zarabiać w Juve 2,5 miliona euro za każdy sezon. Bianconeri poszukiwali klasowego pomocnika po tym jak negocjacje w sprawie Gaetano D'Agostino skończyły się fiaskiem. W ostatnich dniach sporo mówiło się o transferze Brazylijczyka do Arsenalu jednak to Juventus uprzedził londyński zespół w wyścigu po podpis piłkarza. Jeśli informacje podane przez Sky Sport Italia zostaną potwierdzone Felipe Melo będzie już trzecim piłkarzem pochodzącym z Brazylii grającym w Juventusie. *Zespół trenerów skompletowany :Na kilka dni przed oficjalnym startem sezonu 2009/10, sztab techniczny prowadzony przez Ciro Ferrarę nabiera ostatnich kształtów. Do zastępcy trenera Massimiliano Maddaloniego, technicznego asystenta Dodo Sormaniego i odpowiedzialnego za bramkarzy Michelangelo Rampulli dołączył zespół trenerów złożony z trzech profesjonalistów, znanych kibicom Bianconerich - to Massimo Neri, Claudio Gaudino oraz Andrea Scanavino. O ile ostatni z nich pracuje w Turynie nieprzerwanie od 1999 roku, o tyle dla pozostałej dwójki to miły powrót. Nieco wcześniejszy dla Neriego, który pracował z Capello w latach 2004-06, natomiast przygoda Gaudino jest starsza i dłuższa (od 1981 do 1999), podczas której pomagał dwukrotnie Trapattoniemu, Marchesiemu, Zoffowi, Lippiemu i w Primaverze. Massimo Neri będzie koordynatorem nowej drużyny, Claudio Gaudino skoncentruje się przede wszystkim na leczeniu kontuzjowanych zawodników, a Andrea Scanavino będzie wspomagał obu kolegów, a także opiekował zespołem podczas przerw związanych z meczami reprezentacji. Powracając do Juventusu, Neri i Gaudino nie przerwą swojej pracy w reprezentacjach Anglii u Capello i Włoch u Lippiego. 120px|right *Marchionni na dniach w Fiorentinie :Z Włoch napływają kolejne wieści odnośnie okienka transferowego Juve. Tym razem chodzi o Marco Marchionniego, który w najbliższych dniach może stać się zawodnikiem Fiorentiny. Sam klub, w rzeczywistości, zakomunikował na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej o porozumieniu z Juventusem co do przeprowadzki pomocnika do Florencji. Pozostała tylko sprawa zgody samego zawodnika. Tak brzmi oficjalny komunikat: Fiorentina ogłasza, że doszła do porozumienia z zarządem Juventusu w sprawie nabycia na zasadzie współwłasności Marco Marchionniego. Do sfinalizowania transferu brakuje porozumienia z samym zawodnikiem. Póki co nieznane są warunki ekonomiczne transakcji. Mówi się o niecałych dwóch milionach euro za połowę karty zawodnika. Natomiast sam Marchionni miałby podpisać trzyletni kontrakt, na mocy którego zarabiałby około miliona euro za sezon. Na tą chwilę nie wydaje się, żeby Juventus tę transakcję chciał włączyć w negocjacje w sprawie Felipe Melo. Tym bardziej, że dyrektor sportowy Fiorentiny, Pantaleo Corvino, tak jak wyjaśnił w poprzednim tygodniu, zamierza domagać się całej sumy zawartej w klauzuli (25 milionów euro) bez włączania jakiejkolwiek rekompensaty. *Także Grygera odejdzie? :Felipe Melo w Juventusie w zamian za Marco Marchionniego i Zdenka Grygerę i przy dopłacie 17 milionów euro. Taka jest najbardziej prawdopodobna hipoteza ostatnich godzin, która warunkowałaby przybycie w szeregi Bianconerich urodzonego w Brazylii zawodnika. Jednak podczas gdy w przypadku włoskiego pomocnika (który swego czasu grał w Parmie dowodzonej wtedy przez obecnego trenera Violi, Prandellego) sprawa trwa już od pewnego czasu, o tyle dyskurs w kwestii Czecha wydaje się nie mieć na razie zbytniego wydźwięku. Aby rzucić więc nieco światła na całą sprawę, portal internetowy Firenzeviola.it zadał kilka pytań agentowi piłkarza. Czy Grygera w fioletowej koszulce to rzeczywiście transfer możliwy, czy tylko zupełnie wyssana z palca plotka? Szczerze mówiąc, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ze strony zarządu Fiorentiny nie uzyskałem jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, a zatem nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czy i o czym rozmawiały obydwa kluby - tłumaczy Zdenek Nehoda. Wielu widzi jednak w jego kliencie kolejną osobę, która pożegna się tego lata z Turynem... Wciąż muszę porozmawiać z szefostwem Juventusu, w tej chwili jest za wcześnie na oceny czy ewentualne domniemywania. 120px|right *Ferrara: Taka będzie moja drużyna! :W wywiadzie udzielonym ostatnio dziennikarzom La Stampa Ciro Ferrara po raz kolejny wypowiedział się na temat ustawienia, jakim planuje grać w przyszłym sezonie. Czego możemy się spodziewać po nowym trenerze Starej Damy? Zapytany o formację, odpowiedział: Na pewno zobaczycie Juventus z czterema obrońcami, do tego myślę, że zostanie z nami Paolo De Ceglie. Co do przednich formacji, będę miał do dyspozycji tylu piłkarzy, że możemy zrobić tam wiele różnych rzeczy. Trójząb? Czemu nie, zobaczymy... Były trener Juventusu, Claudio Ranieri, często mówił o tym, że prowadzona przez niego drużyna miała "DNA zwycięzców". Jakie DNA będzie miała drużyna Ciro Ferrary? Moja drużyna będzie tą, na której zawsze będę mógł polegać, wierna swoim tradycjom, taka jaką znałem, kiedy sam byłem piłkarzem. Agresywna, dyktująca warunki, imponująca innym swoją osobowością. Z drugiej strony walcząca na każdym centymetrze boiska. Potrafiąca wygrać, nawet jeśli z technicznego punktu widzenia jest słabsza od przeciwnika. Zapytany, co sądzi na temat ostatnich transferów Realu Madryt, odpowiedział: Pieniądze wydane na Kakę i Cristiano Ronaldo z pewnością robią wrażenie. Wolałbym jednak, żeby na mercato wszyscy mieli jednakowe szanse. Czy w tym roku Juventus zagra z Realem Madryt? No jasne, że tak. Regularnie się ze sobą mierzymy, w tym roku też! *Chiellini: Mamy szansę powalczyć na wszystkich frontach :Piłkarze Juventusu Turyn są już myślami przy kolejnym sezonie. Obrońca Starej Damy - Giorgio Chiellini nie ma wątpliwości, że on i jego koledzy mają szansę powalczyć o sukces na wszystkich frontach. Pozyskanie Diego i Cannavaro podniosło jakość ich zespołu. - Jeżeli zasili nas jeszcze ktoś z dwójki: Diarra - D'Agostino, będziemy w komplecie. Będziemy gotowi na walkę na wszystkich frontach. Z roku na rok jesteśmy coraz silniejsi. Nie należy zapominać, że zaczynaliśmy w Serie B, a w poprzednim sezonie jako jedyni na dwa miesiące przed końcem rozgrywek rywalizowaliśmy z Interem - wyjaśnił Chiellini. Zawodnik nie ma wątpliwości, że Juventus i Inter są mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. - Zredukowaliśmy tą różnicę. Jednak faworytami do zdobycia Scudetto nadal będą oni, to oczywiste. Mimo tego, że posiadają w składzie Ibrahimovicia i Milito, najlepszy atak i tak mamy my. Do wygrania Scudetto potrzebna jest jednak najlepsza defensywa - zauważył. 120px|right *Pozzo zrywa negocjacje z Juventusem! :Szef Udinese, Giampaolo Pozzo, ma pretensje do działaczy Juventusu. O co? O to, że narobili nadziei Gaetano D'Agostino na transfer do turyńskiego klubu, a teraz negocjacje prysły niczym bańka mydlana! Pozzo oświadczył, że negocjacje w sprawie Włocha zostają zamknięte z winy Juventusu. Traktowali mnie jak jakiegoś prostego handlarza. Chcieli wykorzystać chęć piłkarza do tej przeprowadzki. Wykorzystali go, ale dość już tego! - grzmiał w ostatnim wywiadzie. Słowa te odnoszą się rzecz jasna do faktu, że Bianconeri nie chcieli spełnić żądań finansowych szefostwa Udinese. Pozzo stwierdził więc, że negocjacje zostają zamknięte a piłkarz zostaje w Udine. Przykro mi, zwłaszcza dlatego, że tak potraktowali samego piłkarza. Mydlili mu oczy, narobili nadziei... Dosyć tego. Gaetano zacznie zgrupowanie z resztą naszej drużyny i z powrotem zacznie myśleć tylko o Udinese. Będzie ciężko, ale teraz zacznie się inny wyścig. Zobaczymy, kto z nas miał rację co do jego prawdziwej wartości! - zapowiedział na koniec. *Del Piero chce wygrywać :Alessandro Del Piero w ubiegłym sezonie wielokrotnie ratował ważne punkty drużynie z Turynu. Świetny przegląd gry, perfekcyjne rzuty wolne i instynkty strzelecki czynią go piłkarzem kompletnym. Popularny Alex ma nadzieję, że przed zakończeniem przygody z Juventusem zdoła jeszcze coś wygrać. Po pamiętnej aferze korupcyjnej w Serie A kibice Bianconerri nie mogli świętować żadnego sukcesu. Juventus co roku jest w czołówce, jednak do zwycięstwa w lidze czy sukcesu na arenie międzynarodowej wciąż czegoś brakowało. W wywiadzie dla Tuttosport, Del Piero wyraził nadzieję na sukcesy w kolejnym sezonie nie tylko w barwach Juve, ale także w reprezentacji Włoch, do której zamierza otworzyć sobie drzwi świetnymi występami. 120px|right *Ferrara obiecuje kolejne transfery :Trener Juventusu, Ciro Ferrara, zapewnił kibiców Starej Damy, że klub dokona tego lata kolejnych operacji na mercato. Ferrara podkreślił, że szefowie Juve pracują nad tym, żeby drużyna Bianconerich była silniejsza niż w zeszłym sezonie. Ferrara nie ryzykował rzucania nazwiskami, ale powiedział: Na pewno możemy spodziewać się jeszcze kilku operacji w trakcie tego mercato. O działaniach transferowych myśli jednak szefostwo klubu. W Juve pracują osoby takie jak Secco, których zadaniem jest skupić się między innymi na zakupach nowych zawodników. Wszyscy w jakimś stopniu pracujemy nad tym, żeby wznieść Juventus na wyższy poziom. Zapytany wprost o Gaetano D'Agostino, odpowiedział: Skoro jest na czołówkach wszystkich gazet, to widocznie coś z tego może wyjść... *Fusco: Melo nie odejdzie z Fiorentiny :Włoscy dziennikarze są zdania, że Juventus może niedługo sprowadzić do Turynu Felipe Melo. Piłkarz ma w kontrakcie klauzulę, na mocy której klub, który zapłaci za kartę Brazylijczyka 25 milionów euro, może zostać jego nowym pracodawcą. Agent piłkarza twierdzi jednak, że Melo pozostanie we Florencji. Ostatnimi tygodniami Alessio Secco spotykał się kilkakrotnie z Renzo Castagninim i Pantaleo Corvino, dyrektorem sportowym Fiorentiny. Rozmowy dotyczyły przeprowadzki Marco Marchionniego do Violi ale też Melo do Juventusu. Przedstawiciel piłkarza, Umberto Fusco, uważa jednak: Fakt, że Felipe wart jest teraz sporej sumy pieniędzy, na pewno napawa dumą zarówno klub, jak i jego samego. Inwestycja, jakiej dokonała Fiorentina, zwraca się z nawiązką, więc z pewnością są tym faktem zachwyceni. Klauzula odejścia w kontrakcie została jednak wpisana tylko po to, by pozwolić odejść piłkarzom, którzy z jakiegoś powodu nie czują się częścią projektu klubu. Nie sądzę, że Viola zechce teraz sprzedać Melo. Na pewno lepiej będzie poczekać do Mundialu, po którym piłkarz będzie wart jeszcze więcej. Obecnie Melo znajduje się na liście życzeń Juventusu, ale też Arsenalu, Milanu, Realu Madryt i Interu. W Serie A zasłynął jednak jako Brazylijczyk, który ma pewne problemy z dyscypliną. Mój klient musi po prostu trochę bardziej zrozumieć włoski futbol - powiedział Fusco. Jego gra jest bardzo siłowa, co nie jest tu czasem dobrze widziane. Dwie czerwone kartki z zeszłego sezonu z pewnością pomogły mu jednak zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. 120px|right *Udinese daje ultimatum Juventusowi :Udinese dało Juventusowi ultimatum w temacie Gaetano D'Agostino. Jeśli do 6 lipca Bianconeri nie zamkną ostatecznie negocjacji w jego sprawie, mogą się pożegnać z myślami o jego przeprowadzce do Turynu. Na antenie Sky wywiadu udzielił Giampaolo Pozzo, szef Udinese. Pozzo nie owijał w bawełnę. Czas nas nieco przyciska. Negocjacje muszą się zakończyć, w taki albo inny sposób. Póki co wyczerpaliśmy temat i nie rozmawiamy ze sobą. Jeśli jednak Juventus faktycznie chce kupić D'Agostino, musi zamknąć transakcję do 6 lipca, zanim jeszcze rozpocznie się zgrupowanie przedsezonowe. Po tym czasie operacja zostanie ostatecznie odwołana. Następnie zaznaczył, w czym tkwi cały szkopuł. W mojej ocenie Juve nie dostrzega rzeczywistej wartości zawodnika, uważając, że nie jest mistrzem, którym de facto jest. W nadchodzącym sezonie udowodnimy, że mamy co do tego rację. Wart jest każdego centa, którego za niego oczekujemy. Podobno jednak sam D'Agostino, który tak bardzo chce przeprowadzić się do Juventusu, zagroził, że nie pojawi się na zgrupowaniu Udinese. I co zrobi, nie będzie już wcale grał? Rozumiem, że może nie do końca mu to na rękę i że będzie rozczarowany, ale jak zwykł mawiać Trapattoni: "Nie mów hop...". Trzeba było być bardziej oszczędnym w słowach w wywiadach - stwierdził Pozzo. *Cobolli Gigli: Transfery w ciągu 10 dni :Juventus nie zamierza kupować Xabiego Alonso. Zapewnił o tym sam prezydent turyńskiego klubu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli. Oprócz tego Włoch wypowiedział się na temat D'Agostino, Poulsena i Trezeguet. O naszym rzekomym zainteresowaniu Xabim Alonso dowiedziałem się dopiero z prasy - zapewnił Cobolli Gigli. Jeśli chodzi o kandydatów na nowego pomocnika naszej drużyny - kandydatów jest wielu, ale Xabi Alonso nie jest jednym z nich. To na pewno świetny piłkarz, ale nie kupimy go. Podobnie nic nie wiem na temat Hamsika. Zapytany w związku z tym o transfer D'Agostino, Cobolli Gigli odpowiedział: Negocjacje póki co zostały wstrzymane. Udinese to poważny klub, którym rządzą nieźli negocjatorzy. W tym momencie wszystko rozbija się o znalezienie rozwiązania w temacie rzeczywistej wartości zawodnika, punktu wspólnego między naszą wyceną Gaetano, a tym, ile jest wart w oczach swojego obecnego klubu. Fakt, że działacze Udinese chcieliby w zamian niektórych spośród naszych piłkarzy tylko potwierdza, że wychowujemy perspektywicznych zawodników. Tak czy inaczej, w dalszym ciągu jesteśmy zainteresowani pozyskaniem Gaetano. O nazwiskach innych piłkarzy pozostających na naszej liście życzeń wolałbym się nie wypowiadać. Szef Juve wypowiedział się też na temat tego, czego możemy się spodziewać po najbliższych dniach w temacie mercato. Nasze działania transferowe nie są zablokowane przez piłkarzy, którzy nie chcą zostać sprzedani. Rzecz jasna jeśli chcemy kogoś kupić, musimy też kogoś sprzedać. Jednym z tych, których chcemy sprzedać, jest Christian Poulsen. Teoretycznie może nas opuścić również Trezeguet, ale prawdopodobieństwo tego, że znajdziemy dla niego optymalne rozwiązanie i że w zamian za to pozyskamy kogoś, kto da nam podobną jakość co on, jest naprawdę nikłe. Oczywiste też jest, że musimy podkręcić tempo naszych działań. Byłoby świetnie, gdybyśmy mogli ogłosić sfinalizowane transfery - zarówno sprzedaż jak i nowe zakupy - w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu dni. 120px|right *C.Gigli zaprasza Nedveda do współpracy :Prezydent Juventusu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że chciałby, żeby Pavel Nedved nadal współpracował z turyńskim klubem, wchodząc w skład sztabu technicznego. Cobolli Gigli powiedział: Kiedy skończył się sezon, Pavel zapewnił wszystkich, że zawiesza korki na kołku. Jego agent jest jednak przekonującym człowiekiem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli Pavel zechce z nami współpracować, bardzo ucieszymy się, kiedy będziemy mogli mieć go w naszym sztabie technicznym. Nie sądzę jednak, że zobaczymy go jeszcze kiedyś na boisku w roli piłkarza. On sam powiedział przecież, że nie ma już tyle siły, by zagrać sezon na wysokim poziomie. *Andre Santos: To byłby tercet: ja, Diego i Amauri :Pomocnik i lewy obrońca. Oto dwa główne cele Juventusu na letnie mercato. Wśród kandydatów na tą drugą pozycję wymienia się między innymi Brazylijczyka Andre Santosa, który udzielił wywiadu dla Tuttosport. Mówi się, że Juventus chciałby sprowadzić cię do Turynu: Świetna wiadomość! Zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby grać w Europie, jeśli to byłoby realne to w wielkim klubie. A Juventus jest jednym z najlepszych zespołów na świecie. Wiem, że interesują się także moim młodszym kolegą, Dentinho. Co chciałbyś przekazać kibicom Starej Damy?: Hmm, właśnie wygrałem z reprezentacją Brazylii wielkie międzynarodowe trofeum i liczę na powtórkę także na poziomie klubowym. Apetyt przychodzi w miarę jedzenia, a ja jestem bardzo głodny sukcesów. Jest wiele analogii między Corinthians a Juventusem. Poza biało-czarnymi barwami, oba kluby wiele wygrały, oba miały swoje dni chwały, a ostatnio oba po raz pierwszy w historii grały w Serie B, po czym od razu wróciły do walki o najwyższe trofea. Jak ci się wydaje, jak czułbyś się w Turynie?: Czułbym się jak w domu, bo grają tam już dwaj moi rodacy, Amauri i Diego. Są z tego samego regionu, mówimy tym samym dialektem, będziemy się świetnie rozumieć także na boisku. Robinho zawsze mi powtarza, że nie ma lepszego zawodnika niż Diego, w końcu to ta dwójka stanowiła o sile Santos. 120px|right *Acquafresca: Któregoś dnia w Juve? :Robert Acquafresca, pozyskany dopiero co przez Genoę, zagra w przyszłym sezonie w koszulce Atalanty Bergamo. Piłkarz nie ukrywa jednak tego, że cały czas będzie miał nadzieję na to, że Juventus nie przestanie się nim interesować. W ostatnim wywiadzie Acquafresca powiedział: Będę grał dla Atalanty, a właścicielami mojej karty są szefowie Genoi. Jednak bez wątpienia czymś, co napawa mnie niesamowitą dumą, jest zainteresowanie ze strony Juve. To jedna z najlepszych drużyn w historii włoskiego i międzynarodowego futbolu. Następnie dodał: Zamierzam dalej sumiennie pracować, bo moim celem jest to, by robić dalsze postępy i któregoś dnia dostać się właśnie do takiego klubu. Nie zależałoby mi przy tym na gwarancji gry w pierwszym składzie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w Juventusie wszyscy są bardzo silni, a konkurencja to chleb powszedni dla tamtejszych piłkarzy. *Nowa piłka Nike dla Lega Calcio :Wczoraj odbyła się prezentacja nowej piłki Nike, która będzie oficjalną futbolówką w rozgrywkach Lega Calcio w sezonie 2009/2010. Firma Nike wyprodukowała w tym celu nowy model piłki: Nike Total 90 Ascente. Wygląd piłki opiera się na czerwono-srebrnej kolorystyce. Piłkarze będą używać właśnie tej futbolówki w rozgrywkach Serie A i Serie B, Coppa Italia, Superpucharu Włoch oraz w meczach Primavery. Wielu miało już okazję już ją przetestować, ale spośród piłkarzy Juventusu jako pierwszy nowy produkt Nike skomentował Claudio Marchisio. Materiał, z którego została wykonana ta piłka, pozwala lepiej ją kontrolować - powiedział. Czerwiec 120px|right *De Ceglie, Marchisio i Giovinco przyszłością Juve :Po dzisiejszym spotkaniu komitetu wykonawczego Juventusu (Cda) wywiadu dla Sky udzielił prezydent Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (na zdjęciu). Na wstępie wypowiedział się na gorący ostatnio temat transferu D'Agostino: Szanujemy Udinese, ale negocjacje są zamrożone. Ledesma? Nie, szukamy innych graczy. Problem w pomocy oddala na dalszy plan wzmocnienie innych formacji: Na lewego obrońcę poczekamy, najpierw musimy rozwiązać kwestię pomocnika. Później będziemy myśleć o innych rzeczach. Jedna rzecz jest pewna: wzmocnienia nie będą się odbywać kosztem młodych zawodników Bianconerich: De Ceglie, Marchisio i Giovinco stanowią przyszłość Juve. To tak jakby powiedzieć, nie pytajcie o nich, nie pozwolimy im odejść. Na koniec kwestia tych którzy mogą opuścić Turyn: Trezeguet jest ważną częścią historii Juventusu: może odejść tylko wtedy, gdy znajdzie ofertę odpowiednią dla niego i dla klubu. Dużo łatwiej, dla porównania, byłoby sprzedać Poulsena. *Agent Nedveda: Nie wykluczam Interu :Nedved jest teraz na wakacjach i jak tylko wróci zadecyduje, mam nadzieję o tym, że będzie grać dalej. Według agenta Pavla Nedveda, Mino Raioli były pomocnik Juve wróci do swojej pasji i pozostanie na boisku. Gdzie mógłby grać, tego nie wie nikt, ale agent nie wyklucza niczego, nawet Interu: Nie, nie wykluczam tego. Jest wolnym zawodnikiem, może pójść dokąd chce, a on chce grać w zespole, który będzie go potrzebował i w którym będzie mógł mieć znaczy wkład w poczynania drużyny. Przyszłość Nedveda może oznaczać MLS: To interesujące, USA to kraj, który fascynuje Pavla. Lazio? Cóż, najpierw zobaczymy co powie sam Pavel. - podsumował Raiola. 120px|right *Panathinaikos po Grygerę :Według prasy, grecki Panathinaikos Ateny jest poważnie zainteresowany pozyskaniem Zdenka Grygery. Byłby to dla Bianconerich dobry interes, gdyż w lecie 2007 pozyskali czeskiego obrońcę za darmo. Oczywiście oznaczałoby to, że trzeba wzmocnić prawą obronę, na której zostałby tylko Jonathan Zebina. Sky Sport24 sugeruje, że oprócz Santacroce potencjalnym zastępcą Grygery mógłby być były zawodnik Fiorentiny, obecnie występujący w Atletico Madryt, Tomas Ujfalusi. *Andre Santos na celowniku Juve? :Kolejnym zawodnikiem, który bardziej lub mniej ma szanse znaleźć się w szeregach Juventusu od przyszłego sezonu jest Andre Santos (na zdjęciu) - lewy obrońca Brazylii, który czaruje wszystkich swoją prezencją podczas tegorocznego Pucharu Konfederacji. Wyceniony jest na 6 milionów euro, o czym doskonale poinformowany jest dyrektor sportowy Bianconerich, Alessio Secco. Sprawa warta jest zachodu nie tylko dlatego, że owa kwota, jak na zawodnika z pierwszej jedenastki Canarinhos, do wygórowanych nie należy. Innym powodem, który warunkowałby przystąpienie do rozmów o piłkarza jest problem lewej flanki, który na dzień dzisiejszy pozostaje cały czas bez swoistego rozwiązania. Tak więc spotkanie, jakie Secco odbył zeszłego czwartku w Mediolanie z przedstawicielami obrońcy może okazać się punktem zwrotnym. Santos ma nie tylko zadatki typowe dla bocznie grających, ale także może pochwalić się typową dla defensorów jakością gry, co ujawniło się, kiedy trener Corinthians zaczął ustawiać swoją obronę w sposób bardziej "europejski". Udany sezon w lidze pozwolił mu na uzyskanie uznania w oczach Dungi, co sprowadziło się do tego, że teraz oglądamy jego występy na boiskach w RPA. I tutaj kolejna ciekawostka, ponieważ grając stosunkowo mało meczów, bardzo szybko zagościł na stałe w składzie reprezentacji. 120px|right *Real jednak na tak w kwestii wypożyczenia Diarry? :Kwestia transferu D'Agostino stanęła w martwym punkcie i nie wiadomo jak potoczy się dalej. Wielu myśli, że to kwestia czasu, ale pewności tak naprawdę nie ma. Dlatego też Juventus wciąż rozgląda się i szuka alternatyw. Pierwszym, nazwiskiem na liście dyrektora sportowego, Alessio Secco jest Mahamadou Diarra (na zdjęciu). Jeszcze dziesięć dni temu w Realu Madryt umierali ze śmiechu, kiedy Secco prosił o wypożyczenie zawodnika. Teraz nieco się zmieniło i Davide Lippi, który wyruszył do Madrytu także z myślą o Juve przywiózł interesujące dla Secco informacje. Wydaje się, że hiszpański klub zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może mieć trudności ze sprzedażą piłkarza, który przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy zmagał się z ciężką kontuzją kolana i dopiero w ostatnich dniach zaczął biegać. Jest więc wiele niewiadomych jeśli chodzi o dyspozycję zawodnika i dlatego Bianconeri woleliby go wypożyczyć, aby najpierw wypróbować, potem ewentualnie za niego zapłacić. Real, początkowo nieusatysfakcjonowany takim rozwiązaniem, teraz wydaje się patrzeć na nie nieco bardziej łaskawym okiem. Nie oznacza to oczywiście, że Lippi junior wrócił z Hiszpanii ze zgodą w rękach. Także on spotkał się z odmową, ale wydaje się, że czas działa na korzyść zespołu z Turynu, im dłużej Real nie znajdzie chętnego na definitywny zakup Diarry, tym większe szanse na urzeczywistnienie się wizji Bianconerich. *Zoff: Juve stać na wiele :O swoim spojrzeniu na obecny Juventus, poczynionych i ewentualnych krokach transferowych oraz trenerze i nie tylko opowiedział ostatnio dziennikarzom Tuttosportu były bramkarz Starej Damy, Dino Zoff (na zdjęciu). Jak więc były Juventino zapatruje się na nowo wybranego szkoleniowca, który po raz pierwszy staje przed szansą prowadzenia profesjonalnego klubu? Przodownik na boisku, a Ferrara był nim niewątpliwie, pozostaje przodownikiem także poza nim. I właśnie owa cecha nabiera niesamowicie ważnej jakości w tym zawodzie. Jasne, że doświadczenie zawsze ma swój wymiar, ale powtarzam - Ciro jest inteligentną osobą i z zarządem, który go popiera może wykonywać naprawdę kawał dobrej pracy. Od pewnego czasu wśród tifosich Juve zapanowała istna Diegomania, tak naprawdę zanim jeszcze rozpoczął się sezon, nikt już nie może doczekać się ujrzenia Brazylijczyka w koszulce w biało-czarne pasy... Co na jego temat ma do powiedzenia Zoff? Wspaniały piłkarz, który w Werderze nie raz zademonstrował nam swoją wartość. Z boiskowej pozycji przypomina mi Zidane'a. Sprowadzając go Juventus wykonał niewątpliwie znaczny krok do przodu, nawet jeśli, o ile mi wiadomo, ich działania transferowe nie dobiegły jeszcze końca. Tyle na temat faktów już dokonanych, co natomiast jeśli chodzi o spekulacje i plotki na temat Juventusu? Negocjacje dotyczące D'Agostino stanęły w miejscu. Nie znam owej sytuacji w szczegółach, zatem nie pozwolę sobie zakładać jakichkolwiek hipotez na temat zakończenia tej historii, jednak wszystko jest możliwe... - powiedział, a spytany o to, co zmieniłby ewentualnie w Juventusie, mając taką możliwość dodał: Mój tok rozumowania jest odmienny - jeśli zawodnik pokroju Diego jest zawodnikiem twojej drużyny, po co wydawać duże pieniądze na D'Agostino? Mówimy o dwóch postaciach, które uwielbiają narzucać własne tempo gry, nawet jeśli widzimy ich na różnych pozycjach boiskowych. Sęk w tym, że na moje oko Bianconerim już niczego nie brakuje w tym momencie. Przede wszystkim, w nadchodzącym sezonie moje oczekiwania kieruję w stronę Marchisio. W zeszłym roku pokazał nam swoje walory i to logiczne, że teraz można spodziewać się postępów. Jednym słowem, Juventus jest ekipą, która może zawojować boiska zarówno Serie A jak i Ligi Mistrzów. Sytuacja w moim przekonaniu jest w porządku. Jeżeli miałby przybyć kolejny wielki zawodnik, będzie to jeszcze lepiej dla całej drużyny. 120px|right *Liverpool mówi stop transferowi Dosseny :Według angielskiego dziennika Daily Mail Liverpool w chwili obecnej chce wstrzymać się ze sprzedażą Andrei Dosseny do Juventusu. Cała sytuacja ma być następstwem kontuzji Fabio Aurelio, który doznał urazu kolana, gdy przebywał w swoim własnym ogrodzie. W związku z tym trener Benitez być może będzie chciał zatrzymać Dossenę u siebie, na wypadek gdyby Fabio Aurelio nie był w stanie rozpocząć sezonu z the Reds. *W środę operacja nosa Giovinco :W środę, pierwszego lipca, w szpitalu Chivasso Sebastian Giovinco przejdzie zabieg septoplastyki, czyli korekcji skrzywionej przegrody nosowej. Dzień wcześniej zostanie poddany badaniom przedoperacyjnym oraz spotka się z anestezjologiem. Zabieg ten, który przeprowadzi profesor Tubino, został zaplanowany już jakiś czas temu i ma na celu przywrócenie normalnej funkcji oddechowej. Prognozy dotyczące przerwy od aktywności sportowej oscylują w okolicach 21 dni od operacji. 120px|right *Poulsen odrzucił ofertę Fenerbahce :7,5 miliona euro dla Juventusu i 4 miliony euro za sezon dla piłkarza - to oferta Fenerbahce Stambuł w sprawie pozyskania Christiana Poulsena. Oferta, którą duński pomocnik... oficjalnie odrzucił. Otrzymałem świetną ofertę od Turków, ale nie o pieniądze tutaj chodzi. Chcę kontynuować karierę w Juventusie - oznajmił zawodnik. Jeśli działacze Starej Damy mimo wszystko będą chcieli pozbyć się zawodnika, przekonać go do odejścia może propozycja gry w hiszpańskiej Sevilli lub niemieckim HSV. Obydwa te kluby wyraziły chęć zatrudnienia Duńczyka, jednak na dużo gorszych warunkach niż Fenerbahce. *Paolucci wraca do Juve :Wczoraj poznaliśmy przyszłość, jaka czeka 11 piłkarzy występujących w różnych klubach, ale będących współwłasnością Juventusu. Najważniejsze informację dotyczą Michele Paolucciego (na zdjęciu), który przynajmniej tymczasowo ponowie stał się piłkarzem klubu ze stolicy Piemontu. Jako jedyny... Paolucci, który jest współwłasnością Juventusu i Udinese, nie wydaje się jednak być w planach Ciro Ferrary na przyszły sezon. Na przestrzeni kilku najbliższych dni najpewniej stanie się kartą przetargową w sprawie pozyskania Gaetano D'Agostino. Wartość połowy jego karty zawodniczej szacuje się na 3,5 miliona euro. We wszystkich pozostałych przypadkach umowy przedłużono lub rozwiązano na korzyść drugiego współwłaściciela. Niepewny swojej przyszłości pozostał jedynie Giuseppe Rizza. W sprawie młodego obrońcy 29 czerwca pomiędzy Juventusem i Livorno dojdzie do "pojedynku kopert". Szczegóły dotyczące wspomnianej jedenastki piłkarzy: :Matteo Cavagna: Definitywnie stał się własnością Ravenny. :Andre Cuneaz: Odnowienie umowy z Mantovą. :Lorenzo Del Prete: Definitywnie stał się piłkarzem Sieny. :Tomas Guzman: Definitywnie stał się piłkarzem Piacenzy. :Davide Lanzafame: Odnowienie umowy z Palermo. :Antonio Mirante: Odnowienie umowy z Sampdorią. :Michele Paolucci: Powrót do Juventusu. :Andrea Pozzato: Odnowienie umowy z Canavese. :Rey Volpato: Definitywnie stał się piłkarzem Bari. :Francesco Volpe: Odnowienie umowy z Livorno. :Marcelo Zalayeta: Odnowienie umowy z Napoli. 120px|right *Znamy daty Pucharu Włoch 2009/2010 :Lega Calcio podała szczegóły Pucharu Włoch 2009/2010. Juventus przystąpi do rozgrywek podobnie jak w dopiero co zakończonym sezonie czyli od 1/8 finału i podobnie jak ostatnio rozegra tylko jeden mecz (gospodarzem będzie wyżej rozstawiona drużyna). Do wyboru są trzy daty: 10, 15 grudnia lub 13 stycznia. Gdyby Juventus awansował do 1/4 finału rozegra znów jedno spotkanie - 20 lub 27 stycznia. Tylko półfinał składać się będzie z dwóch spotkań. Finał zaplanowano na 5 maja 2010 roku. *Teren gotowy pod budowę stadionu :Po Stadio delle Alpi pozostało już tylko wspomnienie. Obiekt został całkowicie zrównany z ziemią, a teren na którym stał od 1990 roku jest już gotowy pod budowę nowego stadionu. Pracę ruszą pełną parą pod koniec miesiąca. 29 czerwca do Turynu zjadą ciężarówki z niezbędnymi do budowy materiałami. 120px|right *Palladino zostaje w Genoi :Do jutra włoskie ekipy mają czas na to, aby przedłużyć udział we współwłasności piłkarzy. Dla Juventusu dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł rozwiązanie aż 5 przypadków. Po pierwsze Raffaele Palladino (na zdjęciu) pozostanie nadal w Genoi na następny rok, po którym to czasie zdecyduje się, która ze stron przejmie drugą połowę karty zawodnika. Tak samo rzecz ma się w przypadku Davide Lanzafame, który pozostanie w Palermo oraz Andre Cuneaza - ten z kolei nie opuści Mantui na rzecz Turynu, przynajmniej nie przez najbliższe 12 miesięcy. Dwaj zawodnicy sektora młodzieżowego także nie powrócą na razie do swojej "matczynej" drużyny. Mowa tutaj o bramkarzu Andrei Pozzato, który po przedłużeniu kontraktu do roku 2012 pozostanie w Canavese oraz pomocniku Matteo Cavagni, który definitywnie stał się już zawodnikiem klubu z Ravenny. *Agenci Felipe Melo o jego przyszłości :Na antenie Lady Radio Claudio Pasqualin, reprezentujący interesy Felipe Melo (na zdjęciu), który jest łączony od niedawna z Juventusem, przyznał, że jego zdaniem będzie ciężko zatrzymać go we Florencji. Wcześniej w wywiadzie dla Calciomercato inny rzecznik piłkarza, Emiliano Froldi, stwierdził: Felipe bardzo dobrze czuje się w Fiorentinie, podobnie jak i jego rodzina nie narzeka na życie we Florencji. Do tego obecnie piłkarz jest bardzo zaangażowany w rozgrywki Pucharu Konfederacji. Tymczasem nie przecząc tym słowom, a w pewnym sensie je uzupełniając, Claudio Pasqualin powiedział: Osobiście uważam, że szefostwu Fiorentiny mimo wszystko ciężko będzie zatrzymać wszystkich swoich mistrzów tego lata. Mówię tu zwłaszcza o Felipe Melo, który ostatnio znalazł się w istnym centrum zainteresowania wielkich klubów. 120px|right *De Ceglie wraca do kraju :Przygoda Paolo De Ceglie (na zdjęciu) z Młodzieżowymi Mistrzostwami Europy rozgrywanymi w Szwecji dobiegła końca. Kontuzja, z powodu której zawodnik musiał opuścić boisko w 14. minucie wczorajszego spotkania przeciwko Białorusi okazała się zbyt poważna, by gracz mógł liczyć na jakikolwiek występ jeszcze w tym turnieju. De Ceglie skręcił lewą kostkę w stawie skokowym i jutro wróci do Włoch. W półfinałowym spotkaniu przeciwko Niemcom Pierluigi Casiraghi będzie musiał poradzić sobie także bez Claudio Marchisio, dla którego wczorajsza żółta karta była już drugą w tych rozgrywkach. Zawodnik będzie pauzował jeden mecz. Do gry wróci dopiero w ewentualnym finale. W spotkaniu z Niemcami Juventinich będzie reprezentował tylko Sebastian Giovinco. *Piłkarze reprezentacji wrócą 16 lipca :Po tym jak kadra Marcello Lippiego zakończyła swój udział w Pucharze Konfederacji, jej piłkarze sezon 2008/2009 mogą uznać za zakończony. Sześciu Juventinich może udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek i naładować baterię przed kolejnym sezonem. Choć przygotowania Bianconeri rozpoczną 9 lipca od obozu w Pinzolo, Gianluigi Buffon, Giorgio Chiellini, Fabio Cannavaro, Nicola Legrottaglie, Mauro Camoranesi oraz Vincenzo Iaquinta dołączą do grupy tydzień później, 16 lipca. W grze pozostają natomiast wciąż Claudio Marchisio i Sebastian Giovinco, którzy wczoraj z młodzieżową reprezentacją Italii awansowali do półfinału Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy rozgrywanych w Szwecji. 120px|right *Criscito zostanie jednak w Genoi :Sandro Gedda, agent młodego Domenico Criscito (na zdjęciu), poinformował dziennikarzy, że Juventus praktycznie doszedł do porozumienia z Genoą w temacie sprzedaży połowy karty zawodniczej piłkarza. Criscito, będący niegdyś własnością Genoi, latem 2004 stał się współwłasnością Rossoblu i Juventusu, który wykupił wówczas 50% jego karty zawodniczej. W 2007 Bianconeri kupili drugą połowę karty piłkarza i stali się jego właścicielami, po czym piłkarz grał w Genoi na zasadzie wypożyczenia, które to zostało rok temu przedłużone. Teraz Criscito, oprócz tego, że pozostanie w Genoi, znów będzie współwłasnością obu klubów. Szefowie tegoż klubu doszli ponoć już do porozumienia z Juve i zapłacą za 50% karty piłkarza 5,5 miliona euro. W ciągu najbliższych godzin należy się spodziewać oficjalnego komunikatu w tej sprawie. Mimo niewielkich problemów oba kluby doszły do porozumienia, a jeśli jeszcze nie, to dojdą do niego lada chwila - powiedział agent piłkarza. Genoa wyraziła wolę odkupienia połowy karty zawodniczej Domenico i osobiście uważam, że negocjacje aktualnie są już zakończone - dodał. *Trezeguet: Zostaję w Juve! :Historia odejścia Davida Trezeguet (na zdjęciu) z Juventusu wraca co mercato już od kilku lat. Zawsze kończy się tak samo, pozostaniem napastnika w klubie. Czy i tym razem będzie podobnie? W rozmowie z dziennikarzami Tuttosport Francuz zapewnił, że tak. Brak porozumienia z Claudio Ranierim oraz kontuzja sprawiły, że był to dla mnie wyjątkowo kiepski sezon. Mam to jednak za sobą i jestem gotów, by stać się ważną częścią nowego Juve. Z Ciro Ferrarą i Diego to będzie zupełnie inny zespół - uważa Trezegol. O Davidzie mówiło się w perspektywie jego odejścia do Romy, Olympique Lyon, a ostatnio przeprowadzki do Villarreal w zamian za Giuseppe Rossiego. Napastnik ucina jednak wszelkie spekulacje mediów. W lipcu stawię się w Turynie do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary, gotowy do ciężkiej pracy przed kolejnym sezonem. Mam jeszcze dwa lata kontraktu z klubem i chcę go wypełnić do końca. Chcę w tym czasie potwierdzić, że stałem się historią tego klubu. Treze, choć przebywa obecnie na urlopie, nie może się już doczekać powrotu do pracy. Przez kontuzje i kiepski sezon wiele osób zapomniało o mnie. Teraz jestem zdrowy i gotów przypomnieć o sobie. Pod warunkiem, że moje nazwisko nadal mieści się w projekcie klubu - powiedział zdeterminowany Francuz. Wiele będzie zależało od Ciro Ferrary i jego pomysłu na Juve. Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze. Póki co poświęcam się wypoczynkowi. Kontaktowałem się jedynie z moim agentem. Będzie czas, żeby porozmawiać z trenerem o mojej roli w drużynie. Graliśmy ze sobą w jednej drużynie i mamy bardzo dobre kontakty - zapewnił Treze. Uważam, że działacze klubu podjęli świetną decyzję. Ranieri? Nie będę ukrywał, że nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać. Dzięki Bogu, to wszystko już za mną.... Jeśli Trezeguet pozostanie w Juve, będzie musiał stawić czoła sporej konkurencji. Nie boję się tego. Jestem w zespole Starej Damy już od dziewięciu lat. Strzeliłem 161 bramek, co czyni mnie najlepszym zagranicznym snajper w historii klubu. To są fakty, nie słowa rzucane na wiatr. Wiem jak przekonać do siebie trenera i nie zapomniałem jak się strzela gole - zapewnił. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Mellberg w Olympiakosie :Po jednym sezonie spędzonym w Juve, do Olympiakosu odszedł Olof Mellberg. Kwota transferu wyniosła 2,5 mln €. Olof przeszedł do Juve w czasie letniego mercato z angielskiego Aston Villa. W biało-czarnych barwach wystąpił w 37 meczach (27 w Serie A, 6 w Lidze Mistrzów i 4 w Pucharze Włoch) i zdobył dwa gole. *Juventus poleci do Ameryki Północnej? :Działacze Juventusu pracują nad domknięciem harmonogramu letnich przygotowań do sezon 2009/2010. Na chwilę obecną Bianconeri mają zaplanowanych 6 sparingów. Do wypełnienia pozostaje luka pomiędzy 3 a 10 sierpnia. Jakie drużyny mogłyby w tym czasie rozegrać mecze towarzyskie z Juventusem? Na Corso Galileo Ferraris rozważa się dwie opcje. Pierwsza to tourne po Ameryce Północnej i wizyta w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz być może Kanadzie. Opcja ta musiałaby być jednak dobrze opłacalna, żeby działacze Juve zdecydowali się na taki krok. Jeśli nie, alternatywą jest podróż na Wyspy Brytyjskie i rozegranie sparingów z drużynami angielskimi. Organizacja spotkań w Anglii jest zdecydowanie łatwiejsza do zrealizowania. Spotkanie o Puchar Berlusconiego rozegrane zostanie 17 sierpnia o godzinie 20:45 na Stadio San Siro w Mediolanie. Tradycyjne spotkanie pierwszej drużyny z Primaverą, prawdopodobnie 20 sierpnia. 120px|right *Diego plus Rossi? :Jak się okazuje, Marcello Lippi może stać się niejako ukrytą bronią w kwestii sprowadzania do Turynu Giuseppe Rossiego (na zdjęciu). Przy czym znaczenia wcale nie ma tutaj ewentualne objęcie przez Lippiego posady trenera Juve w przyszłym roku, bo do tego raczej nie dojdzie. Górę wzięły natomiast jego ambicje osobiste. Trener Azzurrich, pół żartem, pół serio uprzedził już swoich podopiecznych, że w roku poprzedzającym mistrzostwa świata korzystniej wypadnie ten, kto pozostanie na domowym podwórku. Wspaniały sposób, aby mieć wszystkich pod kontrolą praktycznie każdego dnia. O ile "rada" trenera nie oznacza definitywnie, iż kto gra zagranicą nie ma szans na bilet do RPA, to jednak z pewnością występujący we Włoszech są bardziej widoczni i co za tym idzie, mają większe możliwości bycia zauważonym. Tak więc talent z Hiszpanii wciąż pozostaje celem klubu z Corso Galileo Ferraris, jednak tylko pod pewnymi warunkami. 25 milionów euro, których żąda Villarreal wydaje się być nie lada kwotą, jednak jest wciąż jeszcze szansa na pewne negocjacje, które mogłyby zaowocować zejściem z tej ceny. Z drugiej strony nie jest tajemnicą, że Lippi często kontaktuje się z Johnem Elkannem, jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie zdziałać coś extra w kwestii mercato Juventusu. Szkoleniowiec Italii dał już do zrozumienia wnukowi Agnelliego, że Rossi mógłby stać się dobrą inwestycją na przyszłość. A to dlatego, że nawet 25 milionów euro wydane dzisiaj za rok może okazać się sumą o 10 milionów większą, ponieważ utalentowany napastnik ma wszelkie predyspozycje do stania się kimś poważnym w futbolu, kimś kto zasłuży sobie na miano numeru jeden. W pewnych aspektach przypomina samego Leo Messiego. Właśnie z tego powodu i dzięki interwencji Elkanna możliwym stałoby się zakupienie młodego Włocha, nawet jeśli, jak mówił parę dni temu Cobolli Gigli, nie ma go obecnie w projektach Juventusu. W tym momencie, po wydaniu 25 milionów euro na Diego 15-20 mających urzeczywistnić przybycie do Turynu D'Agostino, budżet klubu niespecjalnie pozwala na szastanie pieniędzmi na lewo i prawo, więc przydatną byłaby interwencja ze strony właścicieli, która dałaby niejako zielone światło i pozwoliła o wiele konkretniej starać się o Rossiego. Nawet jeśli w międzyczasie dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy, Alessio Secco, wciąż usiłuje dokonać kilku sprzedaży i zasilić konto klubu. Analizując różne punkty widzenia, nie można nie pamiętać o zdaniu samego piłkarza. Zapewne nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby Giuseppe Rossi dał swojemu obecnemu zarządowi mocniej do zrozumienia, że przystałoby poczynić kroki w tym kierunku. Być może nie aż tak dobitnie, jak uczynił to Zlatan Ibrahimovic względem Interu, jednak stając na określonej pozycji mógłby zapewne załagodzić nieco wymagających Hiszpanów. Należy pamiętać także, że jako częściową rekompensatę swego czasu Juve oferowało im przecież Davida Trezeguet. Jak by nie patrzeć wydaje się, że sprawa wyjaśni się już niebawem, ponieważ w Turynie sprawiają wrażenie raczej przekonanych co do inwestycji, która może okazać się kolejnym, o ile nie decyzyjnym, krokiem klubu na drodze do ustanowienia swej nowej jakości. Z takim zawodnikiem Inter byłby właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, byłby tuż tuż. A może okazałoby się, że nawet nie taki Inter straszny...Obok pary Giuseppe Rossi - Diego trudno przejść obojętnie. *Najbliższe dni decydujące dla D'Agostino :Nadchodzący tydzień ma być decydujący w temacie transferu Gaetano D'Agostino (na zdjęciu) do Juventusu, a konkretniej rzecz ujmując: w temacie jego finalizacji. Tym samym mają zakończyć się długie i niełatwe negocjacje Blanka i Secco z Udinese. Czekam z niecierpliwością na telefon od agenta. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu wszystko się wyjaśni - powiedział dwa dni temu piłkarz, który nie może się doczekać zakończenia dyskusji między szefostwem obu klubów. Faktycznie, istnieją spore szanse, że najbliższe dni będą tymi, w trakcie których Juventus oficjalnie ogłosi transfer. Rzecz jasna negocjacje nie są jeszcze sfinalizowane, jak to bywa najczęściej - pozostały jeszcze detale do ustalenia. Obie strony chcą jednak dojść do ostatecznego porozumienia i wszystko wskazuje na to, że do niego dojdą. Udinese trochę zeszło z ceny. Na początku rozmów chcieli za kartę Gaetano równowartość 30 milionów euro, teraz chcą już 22 miliony. To jednak nie koniec. Jak wynika z ostatnich raportów, wartość transferu może zatrzymać się na kwocie 15 milionów euro, przy czym szefowie Juventusu nie zgodzą się najpewniej oddać Udinese Giovinco i Marchisio. Jeśli szefowie klubu z Udine uparcie będą chcieli otrzymać karty zawodników Starej Damy, Blanc ma zaproponować drugą połowę karty Paolucciego (50% jest już własnością Udinese, przyp. red.) oraz kartę Lanzafame. 120px|right *Bari, Parma i Livorno w Serie A :Od zakończenia Serie A minęło już ponad trzy tygodnie ale dopiero wczoraj poznaliśmy ostatecznie skład rozgrywek włoskiej pierwszej ligi w przyszłym sezonie. Wszystko za sprawą baraży, w których walczyły cztery drużyny: Livorno, Brescia, Empoli i Grosseto. Pierwsze miejsce w Serie B zajął zespół Bari, prowadzony przez Antonio Conte. Na drugim miejscu uplasowała się Parma, która po roku spędzonym na zapleczu Serie A wraca do elity. O ostatnie miejsce gwarantujące start w Serie A rywalizowało cztery zespoły z miejsc od trzeciego do szóstego. W finale play off Livorno, które wcześniej pokonało Grosseto zmierzyło się z ekipą Brescii, która w drodze do finału wyeliminowała Empoli. W pierwszym meczu padł remis 2-2. W drugim, rozgrywanym w Livorno, gospodarze pewnie wygrali 3-0 po golach Tavano, Diamantiego i Bergvolda i to właśnie oni zagrają w przyszłym sezonie w Serie A. :Serie A 2008/2009: :Liga Mistrzów: Inter, Juventus, Milan :Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów: Fiorentina :Liga Europejska UEFA: Genoa, Roma, Lazio (zdobywca Coppa Italia) :Spadek: Torino, Reggina, Lecce :Awans: Bari, Parma, Livorno *Juventus zagra z Sisco Roma i Nancy :Znamy dwóch pierwszych sparingpartnerów, z którymi drużyna Juventusu zmierzy się pomiędzy 9 a 21 lipca (w trakcie obozu przygotowawczego w Pinzolo). Pierwszym przeciwnikiem podopiecznych Ciro Ferrary będzie zespół Cisco Roma, występujący w Lega Pro Seconda Divisione (była Serie C2). Drugim francuskie AS Nancy. Z drużyną Sisco Roma Bianconeri zmierzą się 15 lipca na Stadio Pineta w Pinzolo. Natomiast cztery dni później, 19 lipca Bianconeri polecą do Francji, by w towarzyskim spotkaniu rozpoczynającym obchody stulecia francuskiego klubu zmierzyć się z AS Nancy. Mecz zorganizowany został z inicjatywy Michela Platiniego, legendy obydwu klubów i odbędzie się w rodzinnej miejscowości prezydenta UEFA, Joef. Po meczu z Nancy odbędzie się prawdopodobnie jeszcze jeden sparing, w ostatnim dniu obozu. Rywala Starej Damy mamy poznać na przestrzeni kilku najbliższych dni. Ponadto znana jest także data rozegrania Trofeo TIM, w którym nie przerwanie od ośmiu lat Juventus rywalizuje z Interem i Milanem w 45 minutowych spotkaniach. Mini turniej odbędzie się 14 sierpnia na Stadio Adriatico w Pescarze. Co ciekawe, Bianconeri jeszcze nigdy nie zdobyli tego trofeum. 120px|right *Tiago nie jest na sprzedaż :W dzisiejszym wydaniu dziennika El Mundo Deportivo hiszpańscy żurnaliści poinformowali, że wizycie Alessio Secco w ich kraju, prócz pobytu w Madrycie i Villarreal, przyświecał jeszcze jeden: sprzedaż Portugalczyka Tiago. Rzekome zainteresowanie złożyli działacze Atletico Madryt... Wszelkie doniesienia hiszpańskiej prasy, które szybko podchwycili koledzy po fachu z Italii, Juventus zdementował za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej. Nigdy nie oferowaliśmy Tiago żadnemu hiszpańskiemu klubowi, w tym także Atletico Madryt. Informacje podane przez dziennik El Mundo Deportivo oraz włoskie media są nieprawdziwe. Portugalski pomocnik, który w minionym sezonie pokazał swoją wartość i przydatność drużynie jest w naszych planach na przyszły sezon. Tiago jest poza tegorocznym mercato - brzmi oficjalne oświadczenie przedstawicieli Starej Damy. *Mellberg w Olympiakosie? :Jak zapewniają dziennikarze Tuttosport, negocjacje Olympiakosu Pireus z Juventusem w sprawie pozyskania Olofa Mellberga (na zdjęciu) dobiegły końca. Bianconeri zaakceptowali ofertę Greków opiewającą na kwotę 3,5 miliona euro. W końcowej fazie do rozmów włączyli także przedstawiciele Panathinaikosu, jednak oferta mistrzów Grecji okazała się zdecydowanie korzystniejsza. Rozmowy Starej Damy z Fenerbahce w sprawie Christiana Poulsena stanęły natomiast w martwym punkcie. Turcy zaoferowali za Duńczyka 7,5 miliona euro, Juventus przyjął ofertę, jednak sam zainteresowany nie zamierza przenosić się do ligi tureckiej. 120px|right *Tydzień na sprowadzenie Dosseny :Menadżer Liverpoolu, Rafa Benitez dał działaczom Juventusu tydzień na podjęcie decyzji w sprawie pozyskania Andrei Dosseny (na zdjęciu). Jeśli Bianconeri chcą sprowadzić w swoje szeregi obrońcę The Reds, muszą się liczyć z wydatkiem rzędu sześciu milionów euro oraz zagwarantowaniem zawodnikowi zarobków w wysokości 1,5 miliona euro na sezon. W przyszłym tygodniu Liverpool chce mieć jasną sytuację kadrową. Pośpiech hiszpańskiego menadżera Anglików wynika z poważnej kontuzji Fabio Aurelio, której lewy obrońca, największy rywal Dosseny w walce o grę w pierwszym składzie, doznał podczas urlopu w Brazylii. W związku z tym Benitez chce mieć jak najwięcej czasu na ewentualne znalezienie następcy Aurelio i Dosseny. *Molinaro zdrowieje :Dobre wieści napłynęły z Turynu odnośnie stanu zdrowia Cristiana Molinaro (na zdjęciu). Zgodnie z planem obrońca przeszedł dziś badanie USG oraz rezonans magnetyczny. Krwiak w lewej części jamy brzusznej całkowicie się wchłonął. To bardzo dobra wiadomość, ponieważ leczenie obejdzie się bez zabiegu chirurgicznego - wyjaśnił doktor Bartolomeo Goitre. Kolejną kontrolę zaplanowaliśmy na 8 lipca. Jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, tydzień później zawodnik dołączy do kolegów na zgrupowanie w Pinzolo - zapewnił. 120px|right *Agent Almirona: Na brak ofert nie narzekamy :Wraz z ostatnim dniem czerwca kończy się termin wypożyczenia Sergio Almirona (na zdjęciu) z Juventusu do Fiorentiny. Choć sam zawodnik chętnie wróciłby do Turynu, władze Starej Damy rozważają jedynie ponowne wypożyczenie lub sprzedaż zawodnika. Agent piłkarza, Claudio Vagheggi stwierdził w rozmowie z dziennikarzami portalu calciomercato.it, że póki co jest za wcześnie by mówić o przyszłości Argentyczyka. Mamy wiele ofert, jednak z wiadomych przyczyn nie mogę zdradzić z jakich klubów. Póki co do porozumienia muszą dojść działacze Juventusu i Fiorentiny. Być może w przyszłym tygodniu coś się wyjaśni. Priorytetem Sergio będzie pozostanie w Italii. Na brak ofert naprawdę nie narzekamy - zapewnił Vagheggi. Przypomnijmy, że miniony sezon Almiron spędził na wypożyczeniu w Fiorentinie z prawem wykupienia przez Violę 50 procent karty zawodniczej pomocnika po zakończeniu okresu wypożyczenia. *Co będzie z Paolo De Ceglie? :W związku z informacjami, jakie pojawiły się ostatnimi godzinami we włoskiej prasie, dotyczącymi Paolo De Ceglie (na zdjęciu) i jego rzekomej przeprowadzki do Napoli, głos w tej sprawie zabrał po raz kolejny agent piłkarza, Carlo Pallavicino. W wywiadzie na antenie Radio Goal Pallavicino wyjaśnił: Sytuacja De Ceglie jest w tej chwili następująca: piłkarz radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, w związku z czym poprosił, by każdy klub, który jest ewentualnie zainteresowany współpracą z nim, wstrzymał się z rozmowami na ten temat, ze względu na to, że chce jak najlepiej zaprezentować się na Mistrzostwach Europy. Kiedy turniej się skończy, Paolo wróci do Turynu i na pewno najpierw spotka się z kierownictwem klubu, od którego będzie oczekiwał wyjaśnień, na czym sprawy stoją. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Juventus musi podjąć decyzję, co zamierza zrobić z De Ceglie - czy go zatrzymać, czy też sprzedać. Na razie nie zapadły żadne ostateczne decyzje w sprawie transfery. Ugoda między Juventusem a Napoli może jednak być już bardzo blisko. Turyński klub nie jest jeszcze pewien tej decyzji, bo z drugiej strony dosyć niechętnie pozbyłby się De Ceglie. Z drugiej strony chociaż wczoraj Marino i Castagnini rozmawiali o De Ceglie, nie można tego nazwać prawdziwymi negocjacjami. Według mnie jednak Juve obiecało szefostwu Napoli, że jeśli w ogóle sprzeda De Ceglie, to właśnie im. Bianconeri chcą jednak najpierw rozważyć sytuację Molinaro i Criscito i zapewno dopiero potem podejmą ostateczne decyzje w sprawie De Ceglie - kiedy będą pewni, że mają odpowiednie zaplecze na jego pozycji. 120px|right *Cannavaro o transferach i szacunku... :"Nowy" obrońca Juventusu, Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu), wypowiedział się w ostatnim wywiadzie na temat możliwej przeprowadzki Diarry i Rossiego do Juventusu. Tradycyjnie też powiedział kilka słów na temat podejścia części kibiców Starej Damy do jego powrotu do Turynu. Cannavaro co prawda, jak sam mówi, nie jest kimś, kto zajmuje się mercato Juventusu, nie stroni jednak od rozmów na ten temat. Ostatnio pojawiły się informacje na temat możliwej przeprowadzki do Juventusu Mahamadou Diarry i Giuseppe Rossiego. Jeśli Juve sprowadzi ich do naszej drużyny, załatamy całkowicie dystans dzielący nas od Interu, a liga włoska odczuje w mniejszym stopniu stratę Kaki. Mahamadou to świetny piłkarz, zawodnik w moim stylu, tyle że on jest typowym Cannavaro linii pomocy. Rossi z kolei wniósłby również nową jakość do naszej drużyny. Jeśli szefostwu klubu uda się pozyskać tych dwóch piłkarzy, będzie po prostu świetnie. Na temat zachowania części kibiców Juventusu wobec niego, protestujących przeciw jego powrotowi do turyńskiego klubu, powiedział z kolei tym razem: Sprawa jest tak naprawdę dużo bardziej poważna a temat dużo szerszy, niż to się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka. Wszystko, co teraz się dzieje, tak naprawdę nie jest związane ze mną czy z pewną grupą kibiców. Tak naprawdę trzeba by cofnąć się do lat szkolnych a może nawet pójść do szkół i po prostu nauczyć co poniektórych zwykłego szacunku, i to nie tylko wobec piłkarzy, tylko choćby wobec kolegi z ławki, sali gimnastycznej, czy nawet wobec kierowcy, który wyprzedza cię na trasie. Tak czy inaczej, sprawy biegną swoim tokiem, ja jednak zamierzam iść do przodu z podniesionym czołem. *Ebouè może trafić za darmo do Juve :Agent Emmanuela Ebouè (na zdjęciu) nie wykluczył przeprowadzki piłkarza Arsenalu do Juventusu. Choć Ebouè otrzymał od angielskiego klubu propozycję przedłużenia kontraktu, jeszcze jej nie przyjął, a jeśli nie przyjmie - będzie dostępny zupełnie za darmo. W wywiadzie dla Calciomercato Franjo Vranjkovic, reprezentujący interesy Ebouè, powiedział: Arsenal przedstawił nam propozycję przedłużenia kontraktu o kolejne cztery lata. Emmanuel mógłby być dostępny już niedługo zupełnie za darmo, z drugiej strony jednak oferta Wengera jest naprawdę dobra. Wiem, że Fiorentina i Roma chciałyby go pozyskać, ale nie oszukujmy się - mimo wszystko nie są to kluby z najwyżej półki we Włoszech. Co innego, gdyby zaczął pytać o niego Milan czy Juventus... wtedy sytuacja może zmienić się diametralnie. 120px|right *Buffon: Podoba mi się krajowy Juventus :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn i reprezentacji Italii, Gianluigi Buffon jest zadowolony z tego, że jego klub szuka wzmocnień głównie pośród włoskich piłkarzy. Za nami szalony tydzień na transferowym rynku, w którym Real Madryt wydał niemal 150 mln funtów na dwóch graczy - Kakę i Cristiano Ronaldo. Królewscy będą w tym lecie największymi inwestorami w piłkarskim świecie, ale Stara Dama też nie zamierza próżnować. Turyńczycy zakontraktowali już Brazylijczyka Diego z Werderu Brema i aktywnie przeczesują rodzimą ligę w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich graczy. - Będę zaskoczony jeśli Juve wykorzysta cały fundusz transferowy. Rozumiem, że drużyna potrzebuje przebudowy, ale w bardziej zbilansowanej formie - mówi Włoch. - Cieszę się, że Juventus chce się wzmocnić, ale patrząc na słabość niektórych klubów nie daje mi to już takiej radości - dodaje Buffon. - Podoba mi się krajowe Juve - mówi z uśmiechem golkiper. - Zawsze mieliśmy taki kierunek i byłoby w porządku, gdyby tak zostało - uważa 32-letni bramkarz. *Giovinco nie chce odchodzić :Menedżer Sebastiana Giovinco po raz kolejny poinformował, że jego podopieczny nigdy nie myślał o tym, aby odejść z Juventusu Turyn. Claudio Pasqualin dał jasno do zrozumienia, że młody Włoch ma zamiar pozostać w ekipie ze stolicy Piemontu. - Sebastian nigdy nie myślał o tym, aby odejść z Juventusu. Giovinco zostanie w Turynie, jeśli tylko będzie otrzymywał szanse gry - powiedział. Ciro Ferrara ma zamiar stawiać na młodzież i po tym, jak z Juventusem pożegnał się Pavel Nedved wydaje się, że młody Włoch będzie otrzymywał swoje szanse. Należy jednak pamiętać, że klub już zdążył wzmocnić Brazylijczyk Diego, a także już z niespełna 35-letnim Alessandro Del Piero Giovinco raczej rywalizacji nie wygra. 120px|right *Hamburger po Poulsena :Zgodnie z tym co sugeruje Tuttosport niemiecki klub Bundesligi, Hamburger SV, rozważa zaproponowanie Bianconerim kupna pomocnika - Christiana Poulsena (na zdjęciu). Duńczyk trafił do Turynu zeszłego lata opuszczając Sevillę, jednak jego krótka kariera w koszulce Juve nie zaspokoiła oczekiwań mu postawionych, a w całym sezonie Serie A wystąpił zaledwie 23 razy na ligowym podwórku. Co więcej, przedstawiciele klubu zdają się interesować Poulsenem już od dłuższego czasu, a konkretnie od stycznia, kiedy to do Manchesteru City odszedł z Hamburga Nigel de Jong. Właśnie od tamtej chwili zawodnik Juventusu zdaje się być ich pierwszym celem transferowym. Warto zaznaczyć, że piłkarz ma już na swoim koncie dorobek w postaci występów w lidze niemieckiej (w latach 2002-2006 występował w Schalke 04) i według doniesień nie wzgardziłby propozycją powrotu w tamtejsze strony. Nieco wcześniej można było przeczytać, jakoby w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu był obrońca wyżej wspomnianego klubu - Marcell Jansen, co zapowiadałoby wymianę zawodników między stronami. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że w najbliższym czasie klub wiąże raczej szersze plany z osobą Jansena, co przekreśla przynajmniej jedną z możliwości współpracy między ekipami. *Trezeguet jednak na sprzedaż? :Z ostatnich raportów z Italii wynika, że mimo ostatnich deklaracji Alessio Secco dał agentowi Davida Trezeguet (na zdjęciu), Antonio Caliendo, wolną rękę w temacie poszukiwania innego klubu dla Francuza. Problemem są jednak zarobki piłkarza. Antonio Caliendo dostał od Secco i Blanka pozwolenie na rozglądanie się za lepszym rozwiązaniem dla Trezeguet, jako że w Juve nie będzie miał pewnego miejsca w pierwszej jedenastce. Chętnych byłoby więcej, gdyby nie fakt, że Trezegol zarabia obecnie 4,5 miliona euro za sezon, a na to nie każdy klub może sobie pozwolić. Z Drugiej strony Bianconeri chcieliby sfinalizować transfer piłkarza, by zyskać nieco pieniędzy, które można by zainwestować w mercato. Niedługo szefowie klubu po raz kolejny mają spotkać się z Caliendo i dyskutować w kwestii przyszłości Trezeguet. 120px|right *Tiago chce opuścić Włochy :Portugalczyk Tiago (na zdjęciu) zasugerował, że chciałby opuścić Juventus. Piłkarz był już kilka razy bliski odejścia z turyńskiego klubu, ale w obliczu ostatnich i planowanych decyzji transferowych Juve tym razem może to dojść do skutku. Tiago przyznał, że liga włoska niezbyt go fascynuje i że wolałby grać gdzieś indziej. Mój kontrakt z Juventusem ważny jest do 2012 roku, ale w futbolu nigdy nic nie wiadomo - powiedział. Liga francuska może nie jest zbyt popularna, ale dobrze się tam odnajduję. Premier League to oczywiście marzenie każdego - piękny, spektakularny futbol. Liga włoska jest z kolei bardzo taktyczna i niezbyt odpowiednia dla kogoś z moimi cechami. Powrót do Portugalii? Jeśli będzie taka możliwość, skorzystam z niej. Jeśli tego lata Juventus rzeczywiście sprzedałby Tiago, wydaje się, że trudno będzie odzyskać całe 13 milionów, jakie Bianconeri wyłożyli na niego dwa lata temu. Tak czy inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szefowie Starej Damy negocjują z Udinese w sprawie D'Agostino, każde pieniądze mogą się tutaj przydać. *Agent Dosseny czeka na Juve :W związku z kontuzją Cristiana Molinaro oraz niepewną przyszłością Paolo De Ceglie, Juventus stara się zapełnić lukę powstałą na lewej obronie. Jednym z kandydatów do założenia od nowego sezonu koszulki w biało-czarne pasy jest Andrea Dossena. O sytuacji zawodnika i jego przyszłości wypowiedział się agent Dosseny, Roberto La Florio: Rozmawialiśmy z Liverpoolem oraz Benitezem i uzyskaliśmy zapewnienie, że klub pragnie zatrzymać Dossenę. Jednak wszyscy wiemy jaki jest rynek, więc jeśli nadejdzie konkretna oferta, negocjację się rozpoczną. Póki co ani my ani Liverpool nie otrzymaliśmy żadnej oficjalnej oferty, ale rok temu kontaktowaliśmy się z Juve. Dossena czuje się dobrze w Anglii. Byłby szczęśliwy z powrotu, jednak pod pewnymi warunkami. Juve ma swoją własną ocenę sytuacji i jeśli będą zainteresowani, skontaktują się z nami. Będziemy czekać. 120px|right *Chamakh na celowniku Juventusu? :We włoskich mediach pojawiła się informacja o zainteresowaniu Juventusu napastnikiem Bordeaux, Marouane Chamakhiem (na zdjęciu). Jako że o wartościowych graczy, którym tego lata kończy się kontrakt trudno, Alessio Secco i spółka szukają piłkarzy z jak najkrótszym umowami. Marokańczyk ma podpisany kontrakt do 2010 roku. W minionym sezonie został wybrany najlepszym zawodnikiem Ligue 1 afrykańskiego pochodzenia. Starania Jean Louis Triauda o przedłużenie kończącego się w czerwcu przyszłego roku kontraktu z Chamakhiem spełzają na niczym. Chrapkę na napastnika ma Olympique Lyon, Arsenal oraz Juventus. Zainteresowanie turyńczyków wynika głównie z inicjatywy Jean Claude Blanca, którego doradcy są dobrze zorientowani w rynku transferowym rodzimej ligi. Jeśli jutrzejsze negocjacje z Davidem Trezeguet nie zakończą się porozumieniem, Francuz może zostać włączony do transakcji sprowadzenia Chamakha do Turynu. *Towarzysko: Włochy-Nowa Zelandia 4:3 :Wczoraj w Pretorii reprezentacja Marcelo Lippiego zmierzyła się w towarzyskiej potyczce z Nową Zelandią. Fachowcy obstawiali łatwe i wysokie zwycięstwo Włochów i musieli się mocno zawieść. Mecz obfitował w siedem bramek, ale ostatecznie skończyło się na wyniku 4:3 dla gospodarzy. W 13. minucie wynik spotkania w pierwszej akcji Nowo Zelandczyków otworzył Smeltz. Dwadzieścia minut później napastnik Fiorentiny, Alberto Gilardino doprowadził do remisu i od tej pory na trybunach stadionu włoskiego oczekiwano bramek w wykonaniu gospodarzy. Jednak bramkę do szatni w 42. minucie dla gości zdobył Killen, co oznaczało mocną wymianę zdań w szatni przed drugą połową. Zaraz po przerwie, w 48. minucie znowu popularny Gila znalazł drogę do bramki i po raz kolejny doprowadził do remisu, tym razem 2:2. Siedem minut później Italia znowu przegrywała. Killen pewnie wykorzystał rzut karny. W 68. minucie napastnik Juventusu, Vicenzo Iaquinta dał znać o sobie w miły sposób i doprowadził po raz trzeci w tym spotkaniu Włochów do remisu. Nie minęło pięć minut, a były gracz Udinese znowu strzelił i był to ostatni gol w tym spotkaniu. 120px|right *Sytuacja Molinaro :Podobnie jak jego koledzy z drużyny, Cristian Molinaro (na zdjęciu) cieszy się obecnie swoim zasłużonym wypoczynkiem. W jego jednak przypadku jest to wypoczynek rozpoczęty nieco przedwcześnie, co jest wynikiem krwiaka w lewej części jamy brzusznej, który zmusił piłkarza do zakończenia sezonu zanim uczynili to pozostali. Ten właśnie krwiak w ostatnim czasie zaczyna powoli się wchłaniać, co natomiast pozwoli lekarzom na dokładniejszą ocenę kondycji piłkarza. Cristian pojawi się w Turynie 18 czerwca, aby poddać się badaniu USG oraz rezonansowi magnetycznemu, po których to badaniach podjęta zostanie ewentualna decyzja o przekierowaniu terapii. *Marsylia po Tiago? :Włodarze wicemistrza Francji, Olympique Marsylia, nie kryją, że tego lata będą starali się wzmocnić formację pomocy swojej drużyny. Na czele listy życzeń trenera znajduje się ponoć Tiago, którego przygoda z Juventusem zdaje się dobiegać końca. Portugalczyk ma doświadczenie w lidze francuskiej, przez dwa lata był ważnym ogniwem Olympique Lyon. To właśnie umiejętność gry na boiskach tej ligi rzekomo zadecydowała o zainteresowaniu Deschampsa graczem, jednak on sam przyznaje, że transfer nie musi należeć do łatwych. - Ewentualna transakcja z pewnością pociągnie za sobą sporą kwotę pieniędzy, ale takie ceny dyktuje rynek w przypadku zawodników o międzynarodowej reputacji - powiedział Francuz w wywiadzie dla La Provence. - Jednakże nie są to kwoty rzędu tych, które trzeba byłoby wyłożyć próbując ściągnąć choćby Davida Trezeguet. 120px|right *Marchisio zostaje w Juve :Mimo zamieszania wokół pozyskania przez Juventus Gaetano D'Agostino z Udinese, jedno jest pewne: Claudio Marchisio (na zdjęciu) nie będzie częścią zapłaty za reprezentacyjnego pomocnika La Zebrette i na 100% pozostanie w Juve. Bianconeri nie mają zamiaru sprzedawać Claudio. Zapewniono mnie, że jest on częścią planu Starej Damy i nikt nie myśli o pozbywaniu się go. Juventus będzie starał się o D'Agostino, ale pod żadnym warunkiem nie kosztem Marchisio - zapewnił agent piłkarza, Leonardo Corsi. *Doniesienia transferowe :9 lipca, kiedy Juventus zawita do Pinzolo i oficjalnie rozpocznie przygotowania do rozgrywek, Ciro Ferrara chce mieć skompletowany skład na nowy sezon. Oznacza to, że Alessio Secco i spółka mają jeszcze miesiąc na podbój letniego mercato. Prócz intensywnych prac związanych ze sprowadzeniem Gaetano D'Agostino, dziennikarze La Gazzetta dello Sport poinformowali także o zainteresowaniu ze strony Juventusu lewym obrońcą Fiorentiny, Manuelem Pasquale. Od momentu, kiedy kontuzji doznał Cristian Molinaro Bianconeri poszukują zawodnika właśnie na tę pozycję. Piłkarza obowiązuje jeszcze rok kontraktu z Fiorentiną, którego nie zamierza przedłużać. Jeśli Viola chce zarobić na transferze obrońcy, musi go sprzedać jeszcze w tym roku. W zamian przedstawiciele Juve są w stanie zaoferować Marco Marchionniego (na zdjęciu). Prawym pomocnikiem Starej Damy jest zainteresowany Luigi Del Neri, nowy szkoleniowiec Sampdorii, choć póki co waha się pomiędzy nim, a Franco Semiolim z Fiorentiny - informuje Il Giornale. Z kolei według portalu www.tuttojuve.com po Cristiana Poulsena zgłosili się działacze Fenerbahce, oferując za Duńczyka 7 milionów euro. I o ile Juventus byłby skłonny przyjąć ofertę Turków, to przekonać do transferu samego zawodnika byłoby dużo trudniej. Ten sam portal poinformował również o możliwym powrocie do Francji Tiago, którego do swojego zespołu, Olympique Marsylia, chciałby ściągnąć Didier Deschamps. 120px|right *Dossena zaoferował się Juve :Po roku spędzonym w Anglii Andrea Dossena (na zdjęciu) chcę wrócić do kraju. Kilkanaście dni temu dostał na to pozwolenie od Rafy Beniteza. W rozmowie z Ciro Ferrarą reprezentacyjny obrońca Italii, Andrea Dossena (na zdjęciu) zapytał szkoleniowca Starej Damy: Panie trenerze, teraz jadę z reprezentacją do RPA. Może po powrocie przyjadę do Turynu? - powiedział pół żartem, pół serio. Serio, bo działacze Juventusu, jak i sam Ferrara wydają się być poważnie zainteresowani sprowadzeniem Dosseny w swoje szeregi. Problemem może być jednak cena. Benitez, choć zapewnił, że nie będzie robił Andrei problemów, to na transferze na pewno nie będzie chciał stracić. Na przeprowadzce do Liverpoolu Udinese zarobiło 8 milionów euro. Z co najmniej więc takim wydatkiem powinni się liczyć przedstawiciele Starej Damy. *Znamy szczegóły dotyczące przyszłorocznej LM :Europejska Federacja Piłki Nożnej (UEFA) podała daty losowań, rozgrywania spotkań oraz najważniejsze informacje dotyczące przyszłorocznych rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Eliminacje ruszą już pod koniec czerwca, natomiast losowanie grup zaplanowano na 27 sierpnia. W tej chwili Juventus znajduje się w trzecim koszyku. Grę w rozgrywkach grupowych zapewniły sobie 22 zespoły, natomiast 55 będzie walczyło w eliminacjach. Gdyby losowanie miało się odbyć dzisiaj, a pod uwagę wzięlibyśmy wszystkie 77 drużyn, Juventus znalazłby się w trzecim koszyku. Starej Dama nie jest jednak bez szans na koszyk drugi. W klubowym rankingu UEFA Bianconeri znajdują się na 24 miejscu, natomiast wśród drużyn mających szansę na grę w Lidze Mistrzów - na 17 (Werder, Villareal, Roma, PSV, Zenit, HSV oraz Benfica, które w rankingu są przed Juventusem, w kolejnej edycji Champions League nie zagrają). Aby znaleźć się w pierwszej szesnastce i tym samym w drugim koszyku, w eliminacjach z rozgrywkami musi się pożegnać przynajmniej jedna z czterech drużyn zajmujących wyższą lokatę niż turyńczycy. A więc Arsenal, Olympique Lyon, Szachtar Donieck lub Sporting Lizbona. Rozgrywki w grupach rozpoczną się 15 września, natomiast zakończą 9 grudnia. Po przerwie zimowej piłkarze, miejmy nadzieje, że także Juventusu, wrócą do gry 16 lutego 2010 roku. Wielki finał odbędzie się 22 maja na Santiago Bernabeu w Madrycie. Czyli tego samego dnia maja, w którym Bianconeri sięgnęli po swój ostatni puchar Ligi Mistrzów, w 1996 roku. 120px|right *Różnica w negocjacjach sięgająca 7 milionów euro :Choć wczorajsze rozmowy przedstawicieli Juventusu i Udinese w sprawie przeprowadzki do Turynu Gaetano D'Agostino (na zdjęciu) nie przyniosły rezultatów, prezydent Udinese jest dobrej myśli. Zawodnik chce tylko i wyłącznie transferu do Juventusu. Odrzucił wszystkie inne oferty. Nie będziemy przeciwstawiać się jego woli. Jednak niech Stara Dama nie myśli, że oddamy im go w prezencie... - przyznał Gianpaolo Pozzo w rozmowie z dziennikarzami Tuttosport. Na jakim etapie stanęły wczorajsze negocjacje? Sergio Gasparin spotkał się z Alessio Secco. Jest sporo szczegółów do dopracowania. Nie ukrywamy, że chcielibyśmy w zamian zawodników Juve. Piłka jest po ich stronie. Jedno jest pewne. Gaetano chce grać tylko i wyłącznie dla turyńczyków. Dziennikarze Tuttosport twierdzą, że Secco doszedł z Gasperinem do pewnych ustaleń, ale od podpisania kontraktu z D'Agostino wciąż dzieli go bardzo wiele. Mówi się o różnicy w negocjacjach sięgającej nawet 7 milionów euro. Secco jest w stanie zaproponować 5 milionów euro oraz połowy kart zawodniczych Paolo De Ceglie i Michele Paolucciego. Gasperin prócz wspomnianych połówek kart, żąda 12 milionów euro. *Paolucci + 15-16 milionów euro za D'Agostino :Rozpoczęły się oficjalne negocjacje Juventusu z Udinese w sprawie przeprowadzki do Turynu Gaetano D'Agostino (na zdjęciu). Na wstępie wiadomo już, że nie będą one należały do łatwy lekkich i przyjemnych. Giampaolo Pozzo chciałby w szeregach swojego zespołu zobaczyć dwóch zawodników z trójki: Sebastian Giovinco, Paolo De Ceglie, Claudio Marchisio. Juventus ani myśli pozbywać się któregokolwiek z wyżej wymienionych piłkarzy i oferuje inne rozwiązanie: 15-16 milionów euro plus połowa karty zawodniczej Michele Paolucciego. Napastnik występujący w minionym sezonie na wypożyczeniu w Catanii stałby się więc w całości zawodnikiem Udinese, gdyż pierwszą połowę La Zebrette pozyskali przy transferze do Juventusu Vincenzo Iaquinty. Następnie Paolucci miałby zostać sprzedany do Bologny, Sieny lub Parmy, a Udinese zyskałoby na tym transferze kolejne pieniądze. 120px|right Caliendo: Spotkanie z Secco w przyszłym tygodniu :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet (na zdjęciu) poinformował, że o ewentualnym odejściu Francuza z Juventusu będzie rozmawiał z przedstawicielami Starej Damy w przyszłym tygodniu. Na spotkaniu z Alessio Secco zapadnie ostateczna decyzja co do przyszłości napastnika. Mieliśmy rozmawiać nieco wcześniej, ale spotkanie przesunęła decyzja o wyborze szkoleniowca Juventusu - wyjaśnił Caliendo. Jakie są szansę na to, by Trezeguet pozostał w zespole Starej Damy? Nic się nie zmieniło. Mój klient jest do dyspozycji Juventusu. Jeśli klub chce zatrzymać Davida, wie co robić. Oferta z Romy? Póki co pierwszeństwo mają turyńczycy - wyjaśnił. Decydujący głos w tej sprawie może mieć Ciro Ferrara. Jeśli Trezeguet będzie pasował do jego koncepcji, a z działaczami uda się dojść do porozumienia, nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie by David pozostał w drużynie Bianconerich - zapewnił. *Buffon zadowolony z transferów :Bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon (na zdjęciu), jest zdania, że dwa pierwsze manewry szefostwa Juventusu na piłkarskim mercato dobrze wróżą na resztę lata i na przyszły sezon. Gigi przyznał wręcz, że cieszy się na samą myśl o przyszłorocznych rozgrywkach. W wywiadzie udzielonym ostatnio Gigi powiedział: Nie mam wątpliwości co do tego, że przyszły rok będzie dla nas rokiem pięknych rzeczy. Następnie dodał: Juve dokonało już do tej pory świetnych zakupów, sprowadziliśmy genialnych piłkarzy. Przyszły sezon zapowiada się naprawdę ciekawie. 120px|right *Zidane: Życzę Ciro finału Real - Juventus :Ogłoszenie Ciro Ferrary szkoleniowcem Juventusu wywołało w środowisku piłkarskim sporo emocji. Na temat wyboru działaczy Starej Damy wypowiedzieli się byli piłkarze Juve. Zinedine Zidane wyraził głęboką nadzieje, że Ferrarze uda się przywrócić Bianconerich na piłkarski szczyt. Wierzę, że mu się powiedzie. Chciałbym ponownie oglądać Juventus na najwyższym poziomie. W przyszłym roku życzyłbym sobie, aby w finale Ligi Mistrzów Real ugościł na Santiago Bernabeu właśnie zespół Ferrary - przyznał Francuz. Gratulacje Ciro zebrał również od Didiera Deschampsa (na zdjęciu). Ferrara był w przeszłości ważnym piłkarzem Juventusu i to bez wątpienia będzie mu pomagało w pracy. To wielka odpowiedzialność, ale wiem, że on lubi duże wyzwania. Piłkarze darzą go ogromnym szacunkiem. *Oficjalne: Ciro Ferrara trenerem Juventusu :Ciro Ferrara w przyszłym sezonie Serie A poprowadzi Juventus Turyn. Włodarze Bianconeri zdecydowali się powierzyć zespół w ręce trenera, który prowadził Starą Damę w dwóch ostatnich meczach minionych rozgrywek. Pod wodzą Ferrary Juventus wygrał oba starcia: ze Sieną i z Lazio. Władze Bianconeri w oficjalnym komunikacie poinformowały o podpisaniu umowy ze szkoleniowcem. Ferrara złożył podpis pod dwuletnim kontraktem. - Z przyjemnością możemy oznajmić wszystkim wspaniałą wiadomość, że nowym szkoleniowcem Juventusu został Ciro Ferrara - powiedział administrator klubu Jean Claude Blanc. - Decyzja dojrzewała w ostatnich dniach. Sporo zastanawialiśmy się i w końcu zdecydowaliśmy. Trzy tygodnie temu Ciro wykazał się charakterem i dyspozycyjnością. Od razu odpowiedział na nasze wezwanie i wraz ze sztabem szkoleniowym w ostanich pięnastu dniach minionego sezonu potwierdził jakość, pewność i determinację, by osiągnąć z Juventusem zamierzony cel. Ciro wykorzystał otrzymaną szansę - dodał. 120px|right *Giovinco nie lubi 4-4-2 :Juventus od dawien dawna, a szczególnie za czasów Claudio Ranieriego preferował system 4-4-2. Taktyka ta nigdy nie była łatwa dla tak kreatywnych graczy jak Sebastian Giovinco, który ma nadzieję, że już wkrótce się to zmieni. Atomowa mrówka miała niewiele szans do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności w tym sezonie, ale od przyszłego - już bez Claudio Ranieriego - może się to zmienić. W wywiadzie dla Tuttosport 22-latek wyraził swoje nadzieje związane z systemem gry jaki ma nadzieje zastosuje nowy trener. - Spodziewam się, że nowy trener ustawi drużynę tak by grała bardziej zespołowo, bardziej ofensywnie. Liczę na ustawienie z dużą ilością graczy atakujących, jak to ma miejsce w Barcelonie czy Romie. Mam również nadzieję, że oprócz zmiany ustawienia, będziemy bardziej skupieni na utrzymywaniu się przy piłce z częstą wymianą podań. Dla mnie z pewnością lepszy jest system 4-3-3 bądź 4-3-1-2, niż klasyczne 4-4-2 gdzie z uporem kazano mi grac na skrzydle. *Dossena: Chcę wrócić do Włoch :Kolejny piłkarz reklamuje się szefostwu Juventusu! Tym razem swoją gotowość do przeprowadzki do Turynu wyraził Andrea Dossena (na zdjęciu), 27-letni lewy obrońca Liverpoolu. Włoch chce opuścić Anglię i jest gotowy do rozmów z Juve. Anglicy pozyskali Dossenę zaledwie rok temu za 11 milionów euro. Juventus mógłby odkupić go od szefostwa Liverpoolu za 6-7 milionów. Rozmawiałem już z Benitezem o moim powrocie do Italii, przedstawiłem mu swój punkt widzenia. Powiedziałem, że chcę odejść z Liverpoolu, a on to całkowicie zrozumiał - powiedział w ostatnim wywiadzie Dossena. Następnie dodał jednak: Benitez powiedział, że jeśli klub otrzyma propozycję spełniającą ich oczekiwania, postara się zrobić wszystko, żeby ułatwić mi przeprowadzkę. Zapytany wprost o zainteresowanie ze strony Juve, odpowiedział: Kto wie, może coś z tego wyjdzie. Już rok temu Bianconeri chcieli mnie pozyskać, ale w pewnej chwili sprawy wziął w swoje ręce Liverpool i dogadał mój transfer w krócej niż godzinę. Ja wtedy zgodziłem się na takie rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza że skusiła mnie perspektywa gry w Champions League. 120px|right *Dentinho: Mam nadzieję na Juventus :Brazylijczyk Dentinho (na zdjęciu) wyraził w ostatnio udzielonym wywiadzie nadzieję na to, że szefowie Juventusu sprowadzą go do Turynu i że będzie mógł zagrać w koszulce Starej Damy. Młody piłkarz jest obok Juve na celowniku Interu i Realu Madryt. Bruno Ferreira Bonfim, bo tak naprawdę nazywa się 20-letni napastnik Corinthians, przykuł swoją grą i umiejętnościami uwagę największych klubów Europy, w tym Juventusu, którego szefowie wydają się dążyć tego lata do solidnego wzmocnienia drużyny. Bianconeri są w stałym kontakcie z agentami Dentinho - Vittorio i Mariano Grimaldi. Jeśli zechcą kupić młodego zawodnika, będą musieli wyłożyć na niego jakieś 10 milionów euro. Konkurencja jednak nie śpi - Real Madryt bardzo chce sprowadzić Dentinho do Hiszpanii, ale sam piłkarz dał do zrozumienia, że w głowie mu tylko Juventus. Zapytany podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, co sądzi o zainteresowaniu jego osobą ze strony Juve, odpowiedział: Mogę powiedzieć, że kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy występowałem w meczu reprezentacji U-20 Brazylii, poznałem szefa obserwatorów Juve, Renzo Castagnieniego. Dla mnie to po prostu coś niesamowitego, wielkie emocje: wiedziałem, że jestem obserwowany przez wielkie kluby Europy, a to tylko potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia. Niestety, wtedy nie miałem zbyt wiele szczęścia: nie pokazałem się w tamtym meczu z najlepszej strony, zagrałem niewiele... Mam jednak nadzieje, że to nie zraziło Castagniniego i że Juventus nadal będzie się o mnie starał. *Nieoficjalnie: Ferrara nowym trenerem Juve :Jak podała telewizja włoska Rai, Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu) podpisał roczny kontrakt z Juventusem, gwarantujący mu pracę na stanowisku trenera pierwszej drużyny. Juventus nie potwierdził jeszcze oficjalnie tych informacji. Decyzja o zawarciu kontraktu z Ferrarą zapadła według dziennikarzy Rai po tym, jak szefowie Juve skontaktowali się z włodarzami Romy i otrzymali potwierdzenie, że rzymski klub dogadał się z Luciano Spallettim. Czekamy na oficjalny komunikat w tej sprawie. 120px|right *Conte zostaje w Bari :Włoscy dziennikarze nie pomylili się w swoich przewidywaniach i zgodnie z ich zapowiedziami, Antonio Conte (na zdjęciu) przedłużył kontrakt z beniaminkiem Serie A, zespołem Bari. Tym samym po Gian Piero Gasperinim, spośród grona potencjalnych przyszłych trenerów Juventusu wypadł kolejny kandydat. Prezydent Kogutów, Antonio Matarrese nie krył zadowolenia z takiego obrotu sprawy. To ważny dzień w historii naszego klubu. Antonio Conte postanowił pozostać z nami. Zarówno on, jak i jego współpracownicy będą kontynuować przygodę z Bari - poinformował. Na polu bitwy, o ile działacze Starej Damy nie planują żadnej niespodzianki, pozostali Ciro Ferrara i Luciano Spalletti. Spotkanie szkoleniowca Romy z prezydent Rosellą Sensi zaplanowane jest na czwartek. Póki co Spalletti kategorycznie zaprzecza, jakoby ktokolwiek z Juventusu kontaktował się z nim w sprawie przeprowadzki do Turynu. *Juventus zagości w Pinzolo :Po zakończeniu sezonu piłkarzy Juventusu czeka zasłużony odpoczynek. Do pracy Bianconeri wrócą za nieco ponad miesiąc, 9 lipca. Przygotowania rozpoczną podobnie jak w poprzednich czterech latach w miejscowości Pinzolo, w regionie Trentino. Pierwszy obóz potrwa do 21 lipca. *Chiellini w najlepszej 'jedenastce' Ligi Mistrzów :Przed niecałym tygodniem zakończone zostały rozgrywki Ligi Mistrzów w sezonie 2008/09. Z tej okazji dziennikarze popularnego serwisu Goal.com postanowili wybrać najlepszą 'jedenastkę' turnieju, w której znalazło się miejsce dla Giorgio Chielliniego (na zdjęciu). Przy uzasadnieniu swojego wyboru napisali: Tegoroczny turniej nie był popisem defensywy, co może wyjaśniać dlaczego piłkarz, któremu nie dane było przejść drugiej rundy rozgrywek, znalazł swoje miejsce w 'Drużynie Turnieju'. Chiellini w pewnych momentach wręcz toczył boje z Drogbą, który pewnie sobie poczynał. Poza tym Giorgio grał z taką mocą i siłą, że momentami ratował Juve w pojedynkę. Oto pełna 'jedenastka' turnieju: :Valdes - Bosingwa, Ferdinand, Chiellini, Cissokho - Xavi, Lampard, Iniesta - Ronaldo, Messi, Ribery 120px|right *Camoranesi: Dziś drudzy, za rok pierwsi :Mauro German Camoranesi udzielił wywiadu dla Juventus Channel krótko po końcowym gwizdku na Stadio Olimpico. Drugie miejsce było jedynym realnym celem do osiągnięcia i dokonaliśmy tego. Mamy wicemistrzostwo, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. Tym, co nas interesuje, jest Scudetto, i spróbujemy je zdobyć najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Pożegnanie Pavla było dla mnie momentem bardzo wzruszającym, to był nasz kluczowy zawodnik, jeden z tych, dzięki któremu ta drużyna zdobyła tak wiele przez ostatnie lata. Maj *Nedved: Koszulkę z "11" oddam Amauriemu :Po ostatniej rundzie honorowej Pavel Nedved zebrał ostatnie gromkie brawa od kibiców Juventusu zgromadzonych na trybunach Stadio Olimpico oraz udzielił wywiadu. Kto w przyszłym sezonie zagra z numerem 11 na koszulce? Po 327. meczu w trykocie Starej Damy Nedved powiedział: To był bardzo trudny dzień, ale jednocześnie bardzo piękny. Czułem szczere przywiązanie kibiców i kolegów z drużyny, co dowodzi tylko wszystkich wielkich rzeczy, jakich razem dokonaliśmy w minionych latach. Nie spodziewałem się takich owacji. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że miałem okazję grać w drużynie, która ma tak wspaniałych kibiców. Na koniec swojej przygody z Juve powiedział: Od dzisiaj kończę z bieganiem. Mój numer 11 zostawiam Amauriemu. Cieszę się, że mogę to zrobić, bo wiem, jak i on sam tego chciał. Od jutra mogę całkowicie poświęcić się rodzinie, która czekała na mnie przez te wszystkie lata. 120px|right *Juventus-Lazio 2:0 :Juventus wygrywa w spotkaniu 38 kolejki na Stadio Olimpico z Lazio 2-0, bramkę już w 3 minucie zdobył Vincenzo Iaquinta, wykorzystując świetne podanie od Claudio Marchisio, drugie trafienie padło również łupem VI, a asystował mu Pavel Nedved. Bianconeri zdając sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszy mecz jest ostatnim dla Czecha, rozpoczęli go bardzo zmotywowani, czego efektem było trafienie przy pierwszej okazji. Chwilę później groźnie próbował Chiellini, a po 10 minutach z rzutu wolnego Carrizo starał się zaskoczyć Del Piero. Po upływie kwadransa gra się wyrównała, inicjatywę przejęło Lazio, ale poważnie bramce Buffona zagroziło tylko raz, gdy w sytuacji sam na sam z Gigim Kozak nie był w stanie skierować piłki do siatki. Dwa celne strzały oddał jeszcze Foggia, ale za każdym razem golkiper Juve nie miał problemów z interwencją. W samej końcówce mogła paść druga bramka dla Juve, Camoranesi zagrał na skrzydło do Nedveda, ten dośrodkował w pole karne, piłkę do Del Piero zgrał Iaquinta, a Alex ładną przewrotką uderzył futbolówkę, jednak niecelnie. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się od inicjatywy ze strony Bianconerich, którzy po niecałym kwadransie później podwyższyli prowadzenie - akcję rozpoczął Del Piero, podał do Nedveda, który przejął piłkę i idealnie obsłużył Iaquintę, a ten nie miał problemów z wpakowaniem piłki do siatki. Od tego momentu spotkanie stało się dużo bardziej otwarte, kilkukrotnie swoich szans próbowali Del Piero oraz Nedved, a Lazio odpowiedziało trafieniem w słupek przez Kozaka. Na 6 minut przed końcem Nedveda zmienił Tiago, a czeski pomocnik schodził z boiska przy owacji na stojąco. Chwilę później arbiter zakończył spotkanie, Bianconeri na koniec sezonu wygrali 2-0. (Więcej). :Juventus - Lazio 2-0 (1-0) :bramki: 3', 59' Iaquinta :JUVENTUS: Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Salihamidzic - Camoranesi, Zanetti (55' Amauri), Marchisio, Nedved (84' Tiago) - Del Piero, Iaquinta (72' Giovinco) :LAZIO: Carrizo - Lichtsteiner, Siviglia (78' Tuia), Rozenhal, De Silvestri - Brocchi, Dabo (64' Meghni), Ledesma, Foggia - Del Nero (52' Mendicino), Kozak :żółta kartka: 78' Lichtsteiner :Arbiter: Peruzzo *Co dalej z Palladino i Criscito? :Prezydent Genoi, Enrico Preziosi, poinformował o zaplanowanym na przyszły tydzień spotkaniu przedstawicieli Rossoblu z działaczami Juventusu. Podczas spotkania strony będą dyskutowały na temat przyszłości Domenico Criscito (na zdjęciu) i Raffaele Palladino. Przypomnijmy, że pierwszy z nich występuje w zespole z Genui na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Drugi jest współwłasnością obydwu klubów. 120px|right *Dziękujemy Pavel! :Jutrzejsze spotkanie przeciwko Lazio będzie ostatnim, jakie Pavel Nedved (na zdjęciu) rozegra w biało-czarnej koszulce Juventusu. Po ośmiu sezonach gry w drużynie Bianconerich Czech podjął decyzję o zakończeniu współpracy ze Starą Damą. Swoją wolę Pavel ogłosił wczoraj popołudniu. Po ośmiu latach gry w Juventusie przyszedł czas by zakończyć przygodę ze Starą Damą. Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim kibicom, kolegom z boiska oraz całemu środowisku Bianconerich za wsparcie, na które zawsze mogłem liczyć przez te wszystkie lata. Z Juventusem wygrałem cztery mistrzostwa Italii, zdobyłem także Złotą Piłkę. Chciałbym podziękować mojej żonie Ivanie oraz dzieciom, którzy byli blisko mnie i pomagali mi osiągać nadzwyczajne sukcesy. Z Juventusem wiążą mnie silne uczucia. Jestem szczególnie wdzięczny rodzinie Agnellich, która dała mi szansę gry w tak wielkim zespole - powiedział Nedved. W odpowiedzi na decyzję Pavla, za pośrednictwem oficjalnej strony internetowej, przedstawiciele Juventusu podziękowali zawodnikowi za wszystko, co zrobił dla zespołu Bianconerich. Juventus przyjmuje do wiadomości decyzję podjętą przez Pavla Nedveda. Jutro zawodnik rozegra ostatnie spotkanie w barwach Juve, przed swoją publicznością. Pavel napisał wiele pięknych kart w historii klubu, przyczyniając się do wielkich sukcesów. Na boisku dawał z siebie maksimum możliwości, zawsze wyrażając swoje ogromne przywiązanie do biało-czarnych barw. Wszystko to pozostanie w pamięci kibiców. Wyrażamy szczerą nadzieję, że sukcesy nie przestaną omijać Pavla także w jego dalszym życiu zawodowym. *Ferrara: zająć drugie miejsce :Kilkanaście godzin brakuje do oficjalnego zamknięcia sezonu 2008/2009 dla Juventusu, któremu ostatni mecz przypadnie rozegrać przed własną publicznością na Stadio Olimpico przeciwko drużynie Lazio. Mecz wprawdzie nie zmieni celu głównego - Liga Mistrzów już jest matematycznie zapewniona - lecz będzie miał większe znaczenie sam w sobie. Spotkanie będzie pierwszym w Turynie odkąd na ławce zasiada Ciro Ferrara, który znów otrzyma szansę na pozostawienie niezapomnianego śladu w sercach tifosich Juve. Będzie to ostatni dzień szkoły nie tylko dla mnie, ale dla nas wszystkich. Jednak przed nami wciąż sprawdzian przeciwko Lazio. Osiągnęliśmy już nasz cel czyli zakwalifikowanie się do Champions League bez eliminacji wstępnych, a teraz naszym dążeniem jest zajęcie drugiego miejsca w tabeli. Byłaby to klasyczna wisienka na torcie. Wprawdzie miałoby ono znaczenie bardziej symboliczne, jednak wszyscy bardzo liczą na zrealizowanie postanowienia i uplasowanie się tuż za plecami Interu. Juve zrobi wszystko, aby wypaść z Lazio jak najlepiej między innymi dla wymazania złych wspomnień z dwumeczu w ramach Coppa Italia. Na boisku zobaczymy więc piłkarzy bardzo skoncentrowanych na swoim zadaniu. Ferrara nie ma natomiast wątpliwości: Jestem naprawdę usatysfakcjonowany pracą wykonaną przez drużynę na treningach. Pewność bycia w przyszłorocznej Lidze Mistrzów ani na chwilę nie pozbawiła chłopaków zaangażowania. Także dziś zaobserwowałem wiele skupienia i koncentracji podczas wykonywania różnych ćwiczeń. Bardzo zależy nam, aby zaliczyć udany występ przed własną publicznością. Wciąż nie wiadomo, kto zasiądzie na ławce trenerskiej, ale mimo to Ferrara (który jest jednym z kandydatów) skupia się na aktualnej pracy, nie ukrywając przyjemności, jaką czerpie z pełnienia tej funkcji: Teraz nie mogę myśleć o przyszłości, ponieważ jestem zbyt skoncentrowany na jutrzejszym meczu. Jednocześnie strasznie cieszę się z tej okazji, jaka się mi przydarzyła. Nawet jeśli zdaję sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili mogę opuścić to miejsce, warto było się tu znaleźć. Decyzja jednak nie leży ani w mojej gestii, ani w gestii piłkarzy, lecz zarządu. Ja zachowuję spokój i przede wszystkim odczuwam satysfakcję z naszej 15-dniowej pracy. Chciałbym więc podziękować wszystkim za zaangażowanie i dyspozycyjność. 120px|right *19 powołanych na Lazio :Centrum Juve w Vinovo żegna się z piłkarzami Juve w tym sezonie. Po ostatniej, porannej sesji treningowej i konferencji prasowej, piłkarze zagrają jeszcze na Olimpico przeciwko Lazio. Zaraz po ćwiczeniach Ciro Ferrara ogłosił listę powołanych zawodników. Dwóch graczy wciąż nie było pewnych występu i o ile Tiago zdążył się wykurować na czas, o tyle De Ceglie (problemy z kostką) jutro na pewno nie zagra. Tym samym młody obrońca dołączył do nieobecnych Molinaro, Sissoko, Grygery, Ekdala, Knezevica i Chimentiego. Ze składu wypadł również Ariaudo, który od poniedziałku weźmie udział w finałowych rozgrywkach o mistrzostwo Włoch z Primaverą. Trener Ferrara ogłosił, że w podstawowym składzie wybiegnie Hasan Salihamidzic, który przez długi okres dochodził do siebie po ciężkiej kontuzji. Powołania na Lazio: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Zebina, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Salihamidzic, Nedved, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Tiago, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet :(Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Peace Cup z wizytą w Turynie :"Letnia Liga Mistrzów" - tak przez niektórych nazywane są rozgrywki o Puchar Pokoju, w których po raz pierwszy udział weźmie Juventus. Dziś z wizytą w Turynie był zastępca sekretarza generalnego turnieju, Sean Kim (na zdjęciu z lewej). Z tej okazji w centrum sportowym w Vinovo odbyła się konferencja prasowa z udziałem wspomnianego gościa, Gianluki Pessotto (na zdjęciu z prawej), Momo Sissoko oraz Olofa Mellberga. Kim opowiadał o korzyściach, jakie niesie za sobą organizacja tego typu imprez, o wspólnym budowaniu pokoju, wpływaniu na rozwój społeczny oraz propagowaniu piłki nożnej. Zadowolenia z udziału w Peace Cup nie krył także Pessotto. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że możemy wziąć udział w tym turnieju. W okresie przygotowawczym do nowego sezonu będziemy mogli sprawdzić się z drużynami z najwyższej półki - przyznał kierownik drużyny. Kilka słów na temat możliwości gry z najmocniejszymi ekipami dodał także Mellberg. Podobnie jak przed rokiem czekają nas w lecie pasjonujące pojedynki - stwierdził. Sissoko natomiast zauważył także inny, pozasportowy aspekt rywalizacji. Jesteśmy tym bardziej dumni, że poprzez naszą grę będziemy mogli pomóc potrzebującym - powiedział. Turniej rozpocznie się 24 lipca i potrwa do 2 sierpnia. Na zwycięzce czekają dwa miliony euro. 120px|right *Pierwsza część rozmów Nedveda z klubiem :Zgodnie z zapowiedziami w siedzibie Juventusu odbyło się dziś spotkanie Pavla Nedveda (na zdjęciu) oraz jego agenta Mino Raioli z przedstawicielami Starej Damy. Dyskutowano na temat ewentualnego przedłużenia kontraktu czeskiego pomocnika z klubem. Po spotkaniu Raiola wydał krótki komunikat. Dalsze rozmowy przekładamy na jutro. Pavel ma wiele innych ofert, a ta z Juventusu jest dosyć mocno skomplikowana. Musimy się z tym przespać - powiedział w rozmowie z dziennikarzami. Tak więc na szczegóły, tak jak zaznaczył agent Nedveda, musimy poczekać co najmniej kolejne 24 godziny. *Dziś spotkanie Raioli z Secco :Dziś w siedzibie głównej Juventusu dojdzie do spotkania Alessio Secco z Mino Raiola, agentem Pavla Nedveda (na zdjęciu). Tematem rozmów będzie przedłużenie kontraktu z czeskim pomocnikiem Starej Damy o kolejny rok. Nedved planował zawieszenie butów na kołku już kilkakrotnie. Za każdym razem działacze Juventusu przekonywali go jednak do pozostania w klubie. Kolejną decyzję o zakończeniu piłkarskiej kariery Pavel podjął po dwumeczu z Chelsea, kiedy Bianconeri pożegnali się z szansami na zdobycie Ligi Mistrzów. Niewykluczone jednak, że na triumf w Champions League Czech da sobie jeszcze jedną szansę. Czeska Furia musi jednak liczyć się ze znaczącym obniżeniem zarobków. Dotychczas Nedved zarabiał w Turynie 2 miliony euro na sezon. Tym razem działacze Juventusu chcą jego zarobki mocno uzależnić od wyników uzyskiwanych na boisku, formy i przydatności drużynie. Czy zawodnik przystanie na takie rozwiązanie? Część szczegółów dotyczących jego pozostania być może poznamy już dziś. 120px|right *Prezydent o 24. rocznicy Heysel :Lata mijają, jednak wydarzenia z 29 maja 1985 roku wciąż pozostają żywe w sercach Juventinich. Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (na zdjęciu) zapewnił, że środowisko Starej Damy zawsze będzie pielęgnować pamięć o ofiarach tamtej tragedii. Musimy budować przyszłość, nie zapominając o przeszłości - czytamy na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Bianconerich. Prezydent wyraził także solidarność Juventusu z bliskimi ofiar. Zawsze tego dnia jesteśmy blisko rodzin tych, którzy stracili życie tamtego tragicznego wieczoru. Te wydarzenia nigdy nie mogą zostać zapomniane. Staramy się edukować młodzież w oparciu o najwyższe wartości sportu i zasady fair play. Sporo już zrobiono, ale wciąż jeszcze wiele brakuje, aby pokonać przemoc w piłce nożnej - uważa. *Ferrara: Szanse mam 50 na 50 :Obecny trener Juventusu, Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu), przyznał, że z posiadanych przez niego informacji wynika, że w przyszłym sezonie zespół poprowadzi on lub Antonio Conte. Szanse ich obu ocenia na 50 na 50. Były obrońca, obecny koordynator sekcji młodzieżowej Juve, a w zasadzie już tymczasowy trener ekipy Bianconerich, wygrał w swoim debiucie w roli trenera mecz ze Sieną 3:0. Nie wiadomo jednak do końca, czy to właśnie on będzie pracował z pierwszą drużyną Starej Damy w przyszłym sezonie. Trudno mi powiedzieć, jakie mam realne szanse na to, żeby zostać trenerem Juve, ale z tego co wiem, bitwa stoczy się między mną a Antonio Conte - powiedział na antenie Juventus Channel. Następnie dodał: Szanse są 50 na 50. Kiedy objąłem to stanowisko, zrobiłem to z prawdziwą przyjemnością, jednocześnie od początku miałem świadomość, że ostatecznie może być tak, że to nie ja będę trenerem. Postaram się żyć z tym z dnia na dzień i nie martwić się na zapas, do tego zaakceptuję każdą decyzję kierownictwa klubu, nawet jeśli posadę trenera miałby objąć ktoś inny niż ja. Pojawiły się pogłoski, że Ferrara opuści klub, jeśli nie dostanie od zarządu szansy dalszego prowadzenia zespołu. To nie jest prawda. Mam jeszcze przez rok ważny kontrakt z klubem, dotyczący koordynowania pracy sektora młodzieżowego. Jasne, że chciałbym być trenerem pierwszej drużyny, ale póki co nie podjąłem jeszcze żadnej decyzji o opuszczeniu klubu. 120px|right *Pamięć o Heysel :Jutro mija 24. rocznica tragedii na brukselskim stadionie Heysel. Mimo zwycięstwa Juventusu nad Liverpoolem i zdobycia Pucharu Europy, 29 maj 1985 roku zapisał się w historii piłki piłki nożnej jako jeden z najtragiczniejszych. W wyniku skandalicznego zachowania angielskich pseudokibiców, zachowania, które trudno opisać słowami, zginęło 39 fanów Starej Damy, a 454 zostało rannych. *Ferrara podkręca tempo pracy :Ferrara stale podkręca tempo pracy na treningach drużyny Juve. Wymaga coraz więcej, co z jednej strony wydaje się być słuszne i zrozumiałe, z drugiej z kolei nieco ryzykowne. Wczoraj na treningu nowemu trenerowi Bianconerich posypał się nieco skład drużyny. Wczorajsza popołudniowa sesja miała następujący finał: po wejściu Camoranesiego kontuzji doznał Zanetti, Mellberg w dosyć brutalny sposób sprowadził do parteru Del Piero a Legrottaglie groźnie faulował Amauriego. Zanetti musiał opuścić natychmiast boisko z urazem lewej kostki, choć lekarze twierdzą, że zdoła wykurować się na ostatni mecz tego sezonu. Podczas gierki wewnętrznej Ferrara próbował zestawić dwa różne duety ofensywne: w jednej drużynie zagrali Amauri z Iaquintą, w drugiej Del Piero i Giovinco. Do pełni sił doszedł Momo Sissoko, ale mimo wszystko na Lazio raczej nie zostanie powołany. Trezeguet i De Ceglie trenowali na sali gimnastycznej. 120px|right *Juventus poprowadzi "młody trener" :Prezydent Juventusu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (na zdjęciu), wypowiedział się ostatnio na temat wyborów nowego trenera zespołu. Póki co niewiele wiadomo na ten temat, Włoch przyznał jednak, że w przyszłym sezonie ekipę Bianconerich poprowadzi młody trener. Dziennikarze wnioskują z tego rzecz jasna, że będzie to ktoś z dwójki: Antonio Conte - Ciro Ferrara. Myślimy nad wieloma kandydaturami - powiedział Cobolli Gigli. Póki co jednak żaden z naszych kandydatów nie jest faworytem. Co ciekawe, zapytany o przyszłość Davida Trezeguet, powiedział wprost: Jesteśmy gotowi go sprzedać, jeśli otrzymamy ofertę, która nas usatysfakcjonuje. *Przygotowania do meczu z Lazio :Zgodnie z planem wczoraj popołudniu odbył się pierwszy trening Bianconerich przed niedzielnym starciem z Lazio. Pierwszym minutom zajęć towarzyszył ulewny deszcz. Po rozgrzewce zawodnicy, którzy wzięli udział w spotkaniu ze Sieną, poddani zostali ćwiczeniom atletycznym. Reszta rozegrała wewnętrzną gierkę. Osobno na boisku trenowali Dario Knezević oraz Momo Sissoko, natomiast na siłowni Gianluigi Buffon i Paolo De Ceglie. Pavel Nedved i Alessandro Del Piero dostali jeden dzień wolnego. 120px|right *Serdar Tasci za rok za darmo w Juve? :Jak podają dziennikarze Tuttosport, w zeszłym tygodniu szefowie Juventusu zamknęli negocjacje w sprawie kolejnego transferu, do którego dojdzie jednak w czerwcu 2010 roku. Piłkarzem Juve zostanie wówczas ponoć Serdar Tasci (na zdjęciu). Tasci to 22-letni środkowy obrońca rodem z Turcji, posiadający jednak niemiecki paszport. W zeszłym tygodniu włodarze Starej Damy zapewnili sobie podobno przyszłoroczną darmową przeprowadzę piłkarza VfB Stuttgart. Tasci gra w pierwszej drużynie Stuttgartu od sezonu 2006/2007. Zostanie tam jeszcze przez następny sezon, a później przeprowadzi się do Turynu. Starały się o niego też Milan i Napoli. Wygrał Juventus, choć szefowie turyńskiego klubu nie potwierdzili jeszcze oficjalnie tej operacji. Serdar Tasci urodził się 24 kwietnia 1987 roku w Esslingen. Może grać w środku, ale równie dobrze i na prawej stronie linii defensywy. Mierzy 186 cm. *Diego: "10" należy do Alexa :Z jakim numerem na koszulce zagra nowy nabytek Juventusu, Brazylijczyk Diego (na zdjęciu)? W Werderze Brema piłkarz nosi na plecach "10", ale wszyscy chyba są świadomi tego, że w Juve numer ten od lat zarezerwowany jest dla Alexa Del Piero. Dziennikarze zapytali Diego, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał zmienić numer na koszulce. W Bremie do tej pory gram z numerem "10", ale tutaj trochę na to poczekam, ponieważ Del Piero ma tak niesamowitą historię, jest idolem światowego formatu, dlatego koszulka z "dziesiątką" jest teraz w najlepszych rękach - powiedział. Następnie zapewnił: Nie widzę problemu, naprawdę. Wybiorę sobie inny numer a kiedy będę już kiedyś mógł to zrobić, zmienię go na "10". 120px|right *Diego Ribas da Cunha piłkarzem Juve! :Diego Ribas da Cunha (na zdjęciu) został oficjalnie ogłoszony jako nowy piłkarz Juventusu. Brazylijczyk podpisał z włoskim klubem kontrakt wiążący go do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. Tym samym kończymy spekulacje, mówimy o faktach: Diego jest w Juve! Piłkarz pojawił się wczoraj w Turynie, gdzie pomyślnie przeszedł testy medyczne, po czym wrócił do Niemiec, gdzie 30 maja zagra swój ostatni mecz w koszulce Werderu. Nie będzie to zwykłe spotkanie, a finał Pucharu Niemiec, gdzie przeciwnikiem drużyny Brazylijczyka będzie Bayer Leverkusen. Przed samym odlotem do Niemiec Diego przyznał jednak: Jestem wielkim fanem Juventusu i rozpiera mnie prawdziwa duma, ponieważ będę częścią klubu, o którym marzyłem od dziecka. Po przygodzie w Portugalii i Bundeslidze będę mógł zmierzyć się z futbolem z najwyższej półki, w bardzo trudnej ale i konkurencyjnej lidze. Następnie dodał jeszcze: To najlepszy moment w mojej karierze na to, by wykonać tak istotny krok w przód. Jestem przekonany, że z Juventusem będę w stanie osiągnąć bardzo wiele. Teraz jednak chcę jeszcze w maksymalnym stopniu skoncentrować się na sobotnim meczu. Nadszedł czas, by pożegnać się z kibicami Werderu i chciałbym to zrobić w najlepszy możliwy sposób, ponieważ to również dzięki nim rozwinąłem się w minionych latach, co pozwoliło mi ostatecznie na skorzystanie z tych nowych możliwości. *Bianconeri wznawiają treningi :Dziś popołudniu piłkarze Juventusu rozpoczną przygotowania do zamykającego bieżący sezon spotkania z Lazio. W niedziele Ciro Ferrara udanie rozpoczął przygodę w roli trenera Starej Damy, jednak swoją wartość będzie musiał potwierdzić także i w następny weekend. Na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie Bianconeri zagrają o wicemistrzostwo Italii. To pierwszy z dwóch popołudniowych treningów zaplanowanych przed spotkaniem z Biancocelestimi. Kolejny odbędzie się w czwartek, natomiast w środę, piątek i sobotę piłkarze Juve będą trenowali rano. Starcie ze Sieną nie przyniosło żadnych nowych kontuzji w zespole. 120px|right *Iaquinta: podwyżka do 2,7 miliona? :Chciał podwyżki, więc ją dostanie, choć nie taką, jakiej faktycznie oczekiwał. Z ostatnich raportów z Włoch wynika, że w najbliższych dniach Vincenzo Iaquinta (na zdjęciu) podpisze nowy kontrakt z Juventusem, który zagwarantuje mu zarobki o pół miliona euro rocznie wyższe, niż do tej pory. W chwili obecnej włoski napastnik Starej Damy zgarnia 2,2 miliona euro za sezon. Od jakiegoś czasu mówi się o tym, że Iaquinta chciałby zarabiać 3 miliony. Bianconeri zaproponowali mu podobno 2,7 miliona oraz przedłużenie kontraktu do 2013 roku. Za rogiem czai się jednak Tottenham i Zenit, które są gotowe dać Vincenzo oczekiwane 3 miliony oraz wyłożyć na stół pieniądze na jego kartę zawodniczą. Cobolli Gigli zapewnia jednak, że Włoch zostanie w Juve. *Trezeguet wyląduje w Romie? :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet (na zdjęciu), przyznał ostatnio, że Francuz może latem przeprowadzić się do Rzymu i zostać piłkarzem tamtejszej Romy. Ostatnio dużo mówi się o przyszłości Trezegola. Caliendo, zapytany o to, czy transfer zawodnika do Romy jest w ogóle realny, odpowiedział: Nazwałbym te hipotezy możliwymi do zrealizowania. Następnie dodał: Póki co David ma jeszcze ważny przez dwa kolejne lata kontrakt i niewiele klubów może go do siebie sprowadzić. Z Romą już jakiś czas temu o tym rozmawialiśmy. 120px|right *Diego w siedzibie głównej Juventusu :Brazylijczyk Diego (na zdjęciu) jest już po testach medycznych. Godzinę temu do Turynu przyleciał Djair da Cunha, ojciec piłkarza. W tej chwili obaj przebywają w siedzibie głównej Juventusu przy Corso Galileo Ferraris, gdzie spotkali się z Jean-Claude Blankiem. Podczas dzisiejszej wizyty w siedzibie Juve obie strony złożą najprawdopodobniej podpisy na kontrakcie. Diego będzie związany z turyńskim klubem do 2014 roku, a kontrakt zagwarantuje mu zarobki w wysokości około 4 milionów euro za sezon (inne źródła mówią dokładnie o 3,6 miliona rocznie). Werder dostanie za kartę piłkarza 25 milionów. *Cannavaro pożegnał się z Realem :Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu) pożegnał się z kibicami zebranymi na Santiago Bernabeu, gdzie grał od trzech sezonów. Choć okoliczności pożegnania nie były zbyt szczęśliwe, jako że Real przegrał u siebie 1:3 z Mallorcą, Włoch schodząc z murawy w 55. minucie meczu rozstał się z kibicami Królewskich. Trzymając prawą dłoń na sercu Cannavaro schodził z boiska, pozdrawiając rzeszę fanów, która z kolei żegnała go owacjami na stojąco. Po zakończeniu spotkania Fabio rzucił swoją koszulkę kibicom ultras Realu. Od nowego sezonu będzie grał w trykocie Juventusu, do którego wraca po trzech latach. *Trezeguet wyląduje w Romie? :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet (na zdjęciu), przyznał ostatnio, że Francuz może latem przeprowadzić się do Rzymu i zostać piłkarzem tamtejszej Romy. Ostatnio dużo mówi się o przyszłości Trezegola. Caliendo, zapytany o to, czy transfer zawodnika do Romy jest w ogóle realny, odpowiedział: Nazwałbym te hipotezy możliwymi do zrealizowania. Następnie dodał: Póki co David ma jeszcze ważny przez dwa kolejne lata kontrakt i niewiele klubów może go do siebie sprowadzić. Z Romą już jakiś czas temu o tym rozmawialiśmy. 120px|right *Diego w siedzibie głównej Juventusu :Brazylijczyk Diego (na zdjęciu) jest już po testach medycznych. Godzinę temu do Turynu przyleciał Djair da Cunha, ojciec piłkarza. W tej chwili obaj przebywają w siedzibie głównej Juventusu przy Corso Galileo Ferraris, gdzie spotkali się z Jean-Claude Blankiem. Podczas dzisiejszej wizyty w siedzibie Juve obie strony złożą najprawdopodobniej podpisy na kontrakcie. Diego będzie związany z turyńskim klubem do 2014 roku, a kontrakt zagwarantuje mu zarobki w wysokości około 4 milionów euro za sezon (inne źródła mówią dokładnie o 3,6 miliona rocznie). Werder dostanie za kartę piłkarza 25 milionów. *Cannavaro pożegnał się z Realem :Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu) pożegnał się z kibicami zebranymi na Santiago Bernabeu, gdzie grał od trzech sezonów. Choć okoliczności pożegnania nie były zbyt szczęśliwe, jako że Real przegrał u siebie 1:3 z Mallorcą, Włoch schodząc z murawy w 55. minucie meczu rozstał się z kibicami Królewskich. Trzymając prawą dłoń na sercu Cannavaro schodził z boiska, pozdrawiając rzeszę fanów, która z kolei żegnała go owacjami na stojąco. Po zakończeniu spotkania Fabio rzucił swoją koszulkę kibicom ultras Realu. Od nowego sezonu będzie grał w trykocie Juventusu, do którego wraca po trzech latach. 120px|right *Ferrara: O to chodziło! :Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu) ma dzisiaj powód do świętowania. Debiut w Juve na stanowisku trenera pierwszej drużyny wypadł w jego wykonaniu wyśmienicie: zwycięstwo 3:0 to życzenie każdego szkoleniowca. Po meczu Ferrara powiedział: To był piękny dzień, ale przede wszystkim cieszy mnie postawa zespołu. Jednym z pierwszych ruchów Ciro był powrót Alessandro Del Piero do podstawowej jedenastki. Ten z kolei odpłacił się za to w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Musiałem tak zrobić, żeby mógł mnie nieco uspokoić na ławce - żartował Ferrara. Miał swoje szanse i powinien był je wykorzystać. Strzelił ładną trzecią bramkę, ale powinien pomóc nam przejść przez mecz nieco łatwiej. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Nie było mnie tu przy poprzednich meczach, więc nie wiem, co się stało i o co piłkarze byli proszeni. Wiem, że jeśli chodzi o Del Piero, ja poprosiłem go o ciężką pracę zarówno w ataku, ale i w grze defensywnej, jako wsparcie drużyny. Ciro skomentował też poczynania Sieny. Zaczęli mocnym uderzeniem i stworzyli nam trochę problemów, ale wydaje mi się, że przez resztę czasu Juventus grał z duchem poświęcenia, do tego przejawiali go wszyscy. Wierzę, że kiedy zmienia się trener, drużyna przechodzi pewien wstrząs w pozytywnym sensie, co daje większą motywację. Nawet jeśli to nie ja, tylko ktoś inny był dzisiaj na ławce trenerskiej, piłkarze czuliby się odpowiedzialni i zrealizowaliby dokładnie to, co udało im się dzisiaj osiągnąć. Musieliśmy wywalczyć bezpośredni awans do Champions League, może nawet coś więcej. Na koniec skomentował fakt, że na posadę trenera Juve ma też nadzieję Conte. Antonio wysłał mi wiadomość, życząc mi w niej powodzenia - powiedział Ferrara. *Del Piero: To bardzo ważne zwycięstwo! :Inter - wy macie San Siro, my... San Ciro! - takie hasło widniało na jednym z transparentów na dzisiejszym meczu Juve ze Sieną. Bianconeri wygrali 3:0, a po końcowym gwizdku wypowiedział się Alex Del Piero (na zdjęciu). Del Piero wpisał się dwukrotnie na listę strzelców, otwierając i zamykając wynik spotkania. W międzyczasie zaliczył też asystę, świetnie dogrywając piłkę do Claudio Marchisio. Po meczu porozmawiał chwilę z dziennikarzem RaiSport. To był bardzo ważny dzień i to z wielu względów. Chcieliśmy tego zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę - powiedział. Wychodzimy z bardzo trudnego momentu, bo nie odnieśliśmy zwycięstwa już od kilku dobrych tygodni. Dzisiejszy sukces był rzeczą wręcz fundamentalną. Bardzo się cieszę z tych goli i asysty, nie było łatwo pokonać dzisiaj Sienę. Oceniając na koniec poczynania zespołu oraz zapytany o Ferrarę odpowiedział: Graliśmy bardzo dobrze, choć były rzecz jasna i trudniejsze chwile. Koniec końców jednak nie zwykliśmy się poddawać. Przyszłość Ciro? Ja skupiam się tylko na tym, żeby razem z kolegami dobrze zakończyć ten sezon. Wieziemy do Turynu trzy punkty i do osiągnięcia celu brakuje nam ostatniego kroku. 120px|right *Siena-Juventus 0:3 :Debiut Ciro Ferrary na stanowisku trenera Juventusu wprost wymarzony. Po świetnych zagraniach Del Piero gracze z Turynu pokonali Sienę zapewniając sobie trzecie miejsce na koniec sezonu i przedłużając szanse na drugie. Wszystko dlatego że punkty stracili Milan i Fiorentina. Kibice Bianconerrich długo na bramkę swoich ulubieńców czekać nie musieli, gdyż już w 18. minucie wielką klasę pokazał Alessandro Del Piero. Zawodnik będący ikoną Juventusu uderzył z rzutu wolnego tak precyzyjnie, że Gianluca Curci nawet nie drgnął. Turyńczycy na tym nie poprzestali i jeszcze przed przerwą podwyższyli prowadzenie. Wzorowo wyprowadzoną kontrę po jednym z nielicznych ataków Sieny jak rasowy napastnik wykończył Claudio Marchisio. Asystę zaliczył Del Piero, rozgrywający bardzo dobre zawody. Widowisko w drugiej połowie popsuło się bowiem gra przeniosła się do środka pola, a okazji bramkowych było jak na lekarstwo. Przed ostatnim gwizdkiem arbitra głównego do siatki jeszcze raz trafił Del Piero, bohater tego spotkania, całego Turynu. Zaprzyjaźniona Siena musiała pogodzić się ze sromotną porażką. :AC Siena-Juventus Turyn 0:3 :Siena: Curci - Ficagna, Portanova, Rossettini (71' Del Prete), Rossi - Coppola (50' Zito), Vergassola, Galloppa, Jarolim - Calaio, Maccarone (63' Ghezzal) :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie (81' Mellberg) - Camoranesi, Zanetti (70' Poulsen), Marchisio, Nedved - Del Piero, Iaquinta (82' Trezeguet) :Żółte kartki: De Ceglie 13', Zanetti 22' (Juventus) oraz Vergassola 25', Coppola 68' (Siena) :Sędzia: Antonio Damato *Powołani na mecz z Sieną :Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu, w środku) powołał 22 piłkarzy na jutrzejszy mecz ze Sieną. Po porannej sesji treningowej trener Juventusu zorientował się, kto faktycznie będzie do jego dyspozycji. Na boisku nie zobaczymy Grygery, ale wyzdrowieli Marchisio (na zdjęciu, po lewej), De Ceglie (na zdjęciu, po prawej) i Del Piero. Swoje odsiedział już też za kartki Chiellini. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na przedostatni mecz Juve w Serie A w tym sezonie: :1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 5 Zebina, 6 Zanetti, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 41 Ariaudo 120px|right *Capello: Wpływ Calciopoli wciąż widoczny :Szkoleniowiec reprezentacji Anglii Fabio Capello uważa, że Juventus i Milan wciąż pokutują za aferę Calciopoli z 2006 roku. Włoch, który w przeszłości prowadził obie te drużyny sądzi, że przez ten skandal Inter stał się drużyną bezkonkurencyjną na Płw. Apenińskim. Bianconeri ponownie w tym sezonie nie wywalczyli żadnego trofeum, podobnie jak Milan, który szybko stracił szansę na cokolwiek w kraju czy za granicą. W Turynie niedawno pożegnali się z Claudio Ranierim, w Mediolanie wciąż huczy od plotek na temat odejścia Carlo Ancelottiego. Capello, który opuścił Bianconerich bezpośrednio po Calciopoli, widzi konsekwencje tamtego skandalu. - Juventus nie odrodził się po Calciopoli. Ich degradacja do Serie B spowodowała powstanie wewnętrznego pęknięcia, które tylko czas i przemyślane transfery mogą zagoić - uważa trener w wywiadzie dla La Repubblica. - Degradacja Juve, kary dla Milanu, wciąż czuć konsekwencje Calciopoli. Kiedy sztucznie stwarza się dużą różnicę, wtedy konkurentom jest ciężko ją wyrównać. Inter przez kilka ostatnich lat jest bez wątpienia najsilniejszą drużyną i zasłużył na Scudetto. Praktycznie liderował od początku i nikt mu nie zagrażał, jedyną dobrze zorganizowaną ekipą, która mogła nawiązać walkę, była Roma, ale ta bardzo zawiodła. *Lazio próbuje przekonać Pandeva :Prezydent Lazio Rzym Claudio Lotito cały czas liczy na przekonanie Gorana Pandeva do podpisania nowego kontraktu z klubem. Wszystko jednak wskazuje, że 25-letni piłkarz będzie chciał wkrótce zmienić barwy klubowe. Jego pozyskaniem poważnie zainteresowany jest Juventus Turyn. Obecna umowa Pandeva z Lazio wygasał w przyszłym roku. Piłkarz odrzucił już ofertę podpisania nowego kontraktu, dzięki któremu zarabiałby około 1,5 miliona euro. Pandev jest poważnie zainteresowany przejściem do Juventusu, który oferuje mu umowę do 2013 roku i zarobki w wysokości 2,5 miliona euro rocznie. Na przeszkodzie w dokonaniu transferu mogą jednak stanąć wygórowane żądania finansowe Lazio, które chciałoby otrzymać za swojego piłkarza około 20 milionów euro. Juventus obecnie jest gotowy wyłożyć 10 milionów euro oraz oddać w rozliczeniu argentyńskiego pomocnika Sergio Almirona, który w tym sezonie występował na wypożyczeniu w Fiorentinie. 120px|right *John Elkann: Najważniejsze, to znów zacząć wygrywać :Małymi krokami zbliża się debiut Ciro Ferrary na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu. Środowisko "Starej Damy" powoli zapomina o Claudio Ranierim, kiepskich wynikach i z optymizmem patrzy w przyszłość. Dotyczy to także Johna Elkanna (na zdjęciu), wnuka Gianniego Agnellego. Najważniejsze, to znów zacząć wygrywać. Uważam Ciro za ambitnego człowieka. Jest przekonujący w tym, co robi. Ma wszelkie predyspozycje do tego, by przywrócić zespół na szlak zwycięstw - uważa Elkann. Czy Ferrara ma szansę pozostać na stanowisku szkoleniowca Bianconerich także po zakończeniu sezonu? Jesteśmy bardzo blisko zespołu i Ciro. Wierzymy w trenera i zawodników. Mamy do wykonania cel i na nim się skupiamy. Co będzie później, zobaczymy - zakończył. *Del Piero zdrowieje :Poprawia się stan zdrowia Alessandro Del Piero (na zdjęciu). Kapitan Juventusu, który odniósł wczoraj podczas treningu kontuzję, dzisiaj mimo to wziął udział w ćwiczeniach. Najpierw pracował na sali gimnastycznej, dopiero później na boisku. Po ostatnim przed meczem ze Sieną treningu sztab medyczny oceni stan zdrowia Del Piero i wtedy właśnie okaże się, czy Alex będzie mógł wybiec w niedzielę na boisko. Dzisiaj na sali gimnastycznej ćwiczył też Hasan Salihamidzić. Prawie całkowicie wyzdrowiał już De Ceglie. Na pewno nie zobaczymy za to w niedzielę Molinaro, Sissoko, Knezevića, Ekdala i Grygery. 120px|right *Iaquinta i Amauri chcą podwyżek :Dwaj napastnicy Juventusu, Amauri de Oliveira Carvalho i Vincenzo Iaquinta (obaj na zdjęciu), oczekują podwyżek. Włoch ma w ręku dodatkowy argument, jakim jest zainteresowanie nim ze strony innych klubów, między innymi Tottenhamu. Amauri chce podwyżki, jako że kontrakt, ważny do 2012 roku i gwarantujący mu zarobki na poziomie 3,7 miliona euro za sezon, jest jedną z ostatnich pewnych rzeczy w jego karierze piłkarskiej. Piłkarz ma już 29 lat i zanim osiągnie wiek, w którym każde kolejne przedłużenie kontraktu będzie wiązało się z redukcją wynagrodzenia, chce osiągnąć poziom zarobków, jaki mają zagwarantowany najlepsi w Juventusie. Szefowie Starej Damy zdają sobie sprawę, że jeśli faktycznie uważają Brazylijczyka za bezcennego, powinni zrobić coś w kierunku spełnienia jego oczekiwań, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze niedawno chciał go wykupić Milan. Vicenzo Iaquinta z kolei zarabia jeszcze mniej. Napastnik, który ostatnimi tygodniami był duszą drużyny Bianconerich, zarabia obecnie 2,2 miliona rocznie. To, czego by oczekiwał, to zarobki na poziomie 3 milionów, ale z ostatnich raportów wynika, że Blanc i Secco nie zaproponują mu więcej, niż 2,6 miliona za sezon. Być może Włoch wykorzysta jednak atut, jakim jest szerokie zainteresowanie jego osobą za granicą. Chce go rosyjski Zenit, stara się też o niego Tottenham, proponujący 15 milionów euro dla Juve i 3 miliony rocznie dla niego. Iaquinta odmówił Rosjanom, ale rozważa ofertę Anglików. Do tego wszystkiego propozycję Tottenhamu analizują szefowie Juve, którzy wydają się już planować, na co przeznaczyć te 15 milionów. Mówi się o Quagliarelli z Udinese i Pandevie z Lazio. W przypadku tego ostatniego nawet 15 milionów byłoby kwotą zbyt niską dla Lotito, który chce 5 milionów więcej. Secco proponuje jednak 7 milionów plus karta zawodnicza Sergio Almirona. *Diego: Jestem już bardzo blisko Juve :Przy okazji wczorajszego finału Pucharu UEFA, po końcowym gwizdku arbitra i porażce Werderu Brema dziennikarze poprosili Brazylijczyka Diego (na zdjęciu), który nie mógł wystąpić w tym spotkaniu, o krótki wywiad. Diego, zapytany o Juventus, odpowiedział wczoraj wieczorem przed kamerami La7: Juve? Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko, brakuje nam kilku detali do tej przeprowadzki do Włoch. Padło również pytanie o zwolnionego już Claudio Ranieriego. Szczerze mówiąc nie śledziłem zbyt uważnie tych wszystkich zmian. Zobaczymy, kto będzie nowym trenerem w przyszłym sezonie. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wczorajszego spotkania Diego przyznał dziennikarzom: Z Juve nic jeszcze nie jest oficjalne, ale faktycznie, odchodzę z Werderu. Dyrektor sportowy niemieckiego klubu, Klaus Allofs, przyznał: Pozostało nam wyjaśnić kilka szczegółów. Póki co jeszcze istnieje klasyczny trójkąt: Diego, Turyn, Brema. 120px|right *Juve: Xabi Alonso po raz kolejny :Nowy Juventus ma jednak w sobie nadal wiele z przeszłości. Jak dotychczas, powiązany niegdyś z klubem Ciro Ferrara zasiada na ławce trenera, a jednym z jego podopiecznych niedawno został Fabio Cannavaro, któremu szatnia Bianconerich nie jest obca i który zapewnia, iż jest bardzo szczęśliwy z powrotu do Turynu. Obecnie natomiast oczekuje się dopełnienia formalnych detali w związku z transferem Diego, co wydaje się być tym bardziej prawdopodobne, pamiętając, że Bayern Monachium został odprawiony przez Werder z kwitkiem. Jean Claude Blanc uważa, że potrzebna jest krótka chwila refleksji nad całą tą sytuacją. Jednak rynek transferowy to machina, która nie toleruje żadnych przerw, a Cannavaro i Diego to zaledwie dwa elementy układanki, do której wciąż nie jedno należy jeszcze dodać. Wszelkie wybory uzależnione są od koncepcji trenera, jednak samo zatrudnienie Diego warunkuje pewne rozwiązania taktyczne. Wiadomym jest, że Brazylijczyk preferuje środek pola, grając na wysuniętej pozycji w ustawieniu rombem. Jeśli więc podążać taki tropem, jasnym wydaje się, że zarząd będzie starał się sprowadzić cofniętego pomocnika. Opcja o tyle ograniczająca pole działania, co i droga. Może więc powrócić szansa na sprowadzenie Xabiego Alonso (na zdjęciu) z Liverpoolu, który już niejednokrotnie łączony był z Juve zeszłego lata, mimo, że ostatecznie zastąpił go Duńczyk Poulsen, nie dorównujący jednak klasą mistrzowi Europy. Nie da się ukryć jednocześnie, że poczynania jakie zarząd czyni względem Diego krzyżują nieco plany dotyczące Xabiego Alonso. Zawsze pozostaje jednak rynek włoski, który oferuje pewne rozwiązania. W zeszłych miesiącach przedstawiciele Juventusu śledzili także występy pomocnika Udinese - Geatano D'Agostino. Piłkarz na swojej pozycji rozwinął się tak naprawdę w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, podążając poniekąd śladami Andrei Pirlo. Urodzony jako wysunięty pomocnik (choć może trochę zbyt powolny na tę pozycję) przeistoczył się z czasem pod wodzą Alberto Malesaniego w cofniętego rozgrywającego. Natomiast obecny trener Pasquale Marino dokończył tylko dzieła, co sprawiło, że dzisiaj piłkarz stanowi pewny punkt w swojej drużynie. Nie kosztuje mało, ale mógłby zapewne być bardziej realnym zakupem, niż Xabi Alonso, biorąc pod uwagę także fakt, iż ewentualny transfer miałby również inny podtekst. Kategoria:Strona główna